I'm Not a Robot!
by whitebelt9
Summary: They think I'm invincible...I'm not. They think I can take on anything they say...I can't . I'm not a robot, I have feelings too.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not a robot!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own A.N.T. Farm, or 'Operating' by Lady Danville.

**(A/N:Hey y'all , this is my first A.N.T. Farm fanfic so I would really appreciate some feedback. This may seem a bit more dark than my Kickin' It stories but I hope you like it. :)))**

Olive's P.O.V.

It was another miserable day at Webster High , Fletcher hitting on Chyna , Angus hitting on me , and Lexi's high heels clanking through the hall ready to lower my confidence to another level. Life was so dull for me. I loved Fletcher but he loves Chyna . Angus won't leave me alone, and Lexi is on my last nerve.

Everyone I've ever hung out with thought I was _invincible _just because of my talent. Heck , I don't even call it a talent anymore, it's now called 'The Curse' in my mind.

It was free period and I was waiting for school to be over , 2:50 PM. Ughhh! Darn you slow time!

Chyna , Fletcher , and Violet walked into the A.N.T Farm , completely oblivious that I was sitting there. My mind was brought to some flashbacks . They hurt me and brought me down all the time .

_"...and Olive's a robot in a human body."Fletcher said knowing I was standing there , he probably knew I was hurting , but what does it matter to him. _(A/N:From the episode 'replicANT')

I wasn't a _robot _. Robots had no emotions...I did...

Tears started to fall out of my eyes and the bell rung. Fletcher looked over to me , saw I was crying, but I darted out and ran out of school.

I heard "Olive ! Olive!" but I was soon out of ear shot and kept running. Why does he do this to me? Why do all of them do this to me?

What friends were they? They put me down every chance they got! Soon Fletcher's voice faded completely and I just kept running. The only thing that surprised me was I was crying, I haven't cried for three years and that was when my best friend Kyle left. He moved right before I went into the A.N.T program, I missed him so much. We kept writing e-mails and tried to communicate but it fizzled out after a while.

My phone started ringing 'Operation' by Lady Danville...my favorite song.

_So here we go againg _

_Just like I said I would for you_

_You end up all alone in your broken throne for two. _

I answered it expecting it to be Fletcher , but was greeted with a different voice.

"Hello!"said a very familiar voice on the other end.

"Hi...erm...who is this?"I ask .

"You seriously don't know? walk to your house Olive"it said.

"Umm...alright"I said turning onto the street to my house. I saw a figure standing on my porch. My eyes widened as I got closer to my house.

"KYLE!?"I scream running to my house and jumping at him for a hug. I end up tackling him and sit back up.

Finally something good has happened lately.

**(A/N:Well , how was that, don't worry Kyle isn't any threat to Fletcher in this story, him and Olive have a 'brother/sister' type relationship. Well. Review and Peace!)**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not a robot!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own A.N.T Farm .

(A/N:Hey everybody ! You seemed to like the last chapter so I decided to give you chapter 2. )

Fletcher's P.O.V

Olive ran out of the A.N.T Farm crying , I hope she's alright. Olive never cries, so yeah of course I'm worried.

I ran out after her but soon her blonde hair was out of sight. I sighed and went back to go meet up with Chyna , Olive would cool down and come back later right?

Olive's P.O.V

Kyle sat on my porch with me as I explained the whole situation and why I had tear stains on my face. He told me that if they were really my friends they wouldn't be making me be this upset, a half of me believed him, but a half of me didn't . After everything we went through together, after all the troubled we've went through , was it really all for nothing?

I breathed in before I started asking him questions.

"Why did you come back? I don't mean it in a bad way. You said your mom had to leave for work purposes. "I say.

"That's why I came over , she got transfered back to the San Francisco office , so we're neighbors again!"he said. I literally almost jumped in his lap hugging him. I had missed him so much, I almost completely forgot about how terrible school was.

He hugged me back and laughed.

"Well someone missed me"he said once I quit hugging him.

"Uh yeah I missed you! Did you miss me?"I asked.

"Of course! I couldn't forgot you, I mean how could anyone forget you?"he said.

"People have"I mumble just loud enough for him to hear it as another tear falls down my face , he tilts my chin up and wipes the tear away with his thumb .

"Hey now , don't cry, I hate seeing my baby sister cry"he said. Yeah he calls me his ' baby sister' and I call him my big brother. It's just something we've done since we were kids.

We sat there on the porch catching up , and just talking until I heard that one voice that could make me laugh and cry at the same time.

"Hi Olive"I looked up to see Fletcher standing in front of Kyle and I. Uh-Oh.

(A/N:Again , sorry for making it so short. I have school tomorrow so I need to hurry up and get sleep. But I **will **update again tomorrow and it will be longer. Peace!)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Not A Robot!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own A.N.T Farm.

**(A/N:I kept my promise :) I hope y'all like this , I'd like to thank -you all for your support and your reviews. It means a lot to me. )**

Olive's P.O.V

He just stood there with the weirdest look on his face, I couldn't say anything , and I didn't want Kyle to say anything , so Fletcher spoke up again.

"Who's this?"he asks.

"This is Kyle , my best friend"I say full of pride at the end. He looked sad , angry , jealous. I smirked at him and he just looked at me again.

"Oh ...that's ...erm . Cool I guess. I just came to see if you were all right. So...I'll see you around Olive"he said and walked off. I always called Fletcher my best friend so when this opportunity came of course I took it.

"Well...that was something"I say before Kyle bursts out into hysterical laughter.

"Wh-why are you laughing?"I asked confused.

"He *tries to breathe * is so *gasps and laughs again* in love *face goes red with laughter to the point where he's crying* with you"he says. I was trying so hard not to laugh , cuz' let me tell you , if you could see his facial expression right now you would be crying too.

"He is not , he likes Chyna "I say. He cracks up again.

"What kind of a lie is that?"he says loudly. He wipes his eyes before slightly calming down. Yeah , I meant _slightly _, every now and again he's begin cackling again like a stoned hippie.

"I'm being serious Kyle! He doesn't like me , he teases you every chance he gets , and puts me down, what kind of crush would that be?"I say.

"Uh a normal one. Olive when boys tease you that's his way of telling you 'hey I'm in love with you!' "he said . I just shook my head.

"Then how come he doesn't tease Chyna?"I ask. He rolled his eyes and held my shoulders.

"Olive. I cannot stress this enough. He loves you. I can tell the way he looked at you he wanted to kill me , he loves you , don't let him go , and Olive if he really liked Chyna . He would've made a move on her by now. "Kyle said standing up and takes my hand, we went over to his house and I helped him unpack but Fletcher was the thing my mind kept drifting to.

Fletcher's P.O.V

I swallowed another lump in my throat I crossed the street from Olive's house, she was crying because of something, I went to check on her and she basically dis-owned me.

I went and sulked in my room. I took out my canvas and painted a big red heart with a black line cracking it. I wrote 'Olive and Kyle' on the back of the lable and just layed on my bed and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**(A/N:Yeah I know , not long , I try to get to writing a new chapter more and more early but it doesn't work out that way lol, I'll update on Wednsday I promise :)))**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Not A Robot!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own A.N.T. Farm.

**(A/N:Hey everybody , thanks for 8 reviews so far! And to 'Skychan11' your latest review meant the world to me, getting reviews like yours is the reason I write on here. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. )**

Chyna's P.O.V

Fletcher ran out of the school and hasn't talked to me since. I called his cell and it was on the last ring when he answered.

"Hello?"he asked , his voice was groggy , like he had been sleeping.

"What the heck happened? One minute Olive's crying and running away , you ran after her ,and y'all have dropped off the face of the earth ever since! "I say, he sighs before clearing his throat.

"I ran after Olive but when I found her she was with her best friend Kyle"he says and I was puzzled.

"What? Your her best friend."I say.

"That's what I thought too"he says. I sigh before replying again.

"We'll figure this out tomorrow"I say.

"Alright"he says before telling me good-bye and hanging up.

I sigh before sitting down.

"What did we do to Olive for her to do this?"I question before lying back on my bed and thinking the whole situation over.

* * *

Olive's P.O.V

After it got late I told Kyle good-bye and walked home.I took a shower, and picked out what I should wear tomorrow. I was going to pick it out tomorrow morning but I just wanted to talk to Kyle before he went to school.I was going to wear regular jeans, a 'Nightmare Before Christmas ' T-shirt, black converse, and black earrings. (A/N:Outfit is on my polyvore account.) 

I sighed after finishing up brushing my teeth , climbing into bed ,and turning off my lamp before falling into a dreamless sleep.

(The Next Day) Olive's P.O.V

The next day I got dressed, talked to Kyle , and eventually left on my bike. When I entered the school everyone's eyes turned on me .

"Is that really Olive?"someone whispered.

"Olive Doyle ? Wearing black? Since when?"One asked in surprise . I scoffed and turned to face them , when I did they scurried to class.

I walked by _her _locker.

_Please don't see me , please don't see me! _

I pleaded in my mind as I walked by.

"Hi Oli-woah."Lexi said.

_Damn it! _

"Hi"I said shyly turning to face her.

"I like your outfit. It's cool to change every once and a while"she says. Wait-what!

"Umm...who are you and what have you done with Lexi Reed?"I ask.

"It's me Olive , trust me. I heard what happened between you and Fletcher. If you need anyone to talk to, here's my number"she says scribbling it on a slip of paper , handing it to me , and walking off. When she walked away I could tell she had toned her ' ' look down, she was wearing a gold and white shirt , denim skirt, and gold sparkly flats.

She actually looked..._like a normal person._

I shook it off , placing her number in my pocket and walking into the A.N.T Farm. Chyna done a spit take with the water she was drinking when she saw me , and Fletcher dropped a can of paint, letting it hit the floor and splatter. Their mouths formed into an 'o' shape before Fletcher stuttered.

"O-Ol-Olive"he choked out, I smirked and walked the other way.

(A/N:Next chapter they're all going to kind of get into a argument , so I'm just warning you! Lol Peace!)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Not A Robot!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own A.N.T. Farm

**(A/N:Hey y'all! I'm back! Since this is Labor Day weekend I won't have school Monday so I can update even more this weekend! Whooo! And to 'Skychan11' I was so happy that you liked the past this chapter is dedicated to you :)**

Olive's P.O.V

I sat on the couch and took out my phone and started putting Lexi's number into it.I heard shuffling of feet and I looked up to see Fletcher and Chyna standing right in front of me with the same expression on their faces.I just looked back down before Chyna grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the couch. I looked up at her with a scowl and she just dropped my wrist.

"What is wrong with you!"Chyna asks.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"I lie as she gives me a look.

"How come ever since yesterday you've been acting like a totally complete different person?"Chyna asks .I roll my eyes and try to walk away but she blocks the doorway.

"Olive...we're not letting you leave here unless you tell us!"she exlaims. I exhale loudly before letting my anger take over me.

"You want to know why I'm so upset? Because Chyna , everytime I'm around you guys I wind up getting my feelings hurt and I'm _sick _and _tired _of you guys ruining my good mood everyday . Kyle was so nice to me and then I wound up stuck with being hurt every single day ! Even Lexi is nicer than you two now!"I say , grab my backpack, and walk out the door, i caught a glimpse of their faces when I left and they were in pure shock , I was never one to be very angry , not with anyone. Tears started to drop down on my face as I headed to my next class.I wiped at them furiously , how can they make me so upset?

* * *

Fletcher's P.O.V

Wow...just...wow.

Chyna slumped down onto the couch and ran her fingers through her hair, I walked over to my spilled paint and cleaned it up with shaky hands . My breathing picked up a little as I became more and more angry with myself.

I started to go back and look over things I've said and never thought about how much it really hurt her. Chyna started bawling and sobbing .

"We're so stupid!"she exclaimed through a sob.

"You got that right!"Angus piped up from the corner.

"Oh so you're against us too?"I ask.

"Uhh duh! Everyone in Webster High is gonna wind up hating don't just call someone a 'robot' and talk about her like a dog and then expect everyone including her to love you."he said and walked out . The bell rang and I went to Algebra , Olive is in my Algebra class and our teacher lets us talk ,so I might be able to apologize he doesn't really care. I walked into Algebra and saw the most bizarre thing, Olive talking to _Lexi?_

* * *

Olive's P.O.V

Lexi started talking to me in Algebra and I told her everything that has ever been said about me , to what just happened in the A.N.T were in my eyes again as I started choking for words. Paisley hands me a tissue and I wipe my tears away as my eyes quit watering.

"It's gonna be okay Olive, you can come sit with us at lunch if you want"she says. I was in pure shock, Lexi Reed , just asked me to sit with her at lunch. Wow!

"Umm Lexi , not trying to sound rude , but how come your not acting , ya know ...like you?"I ask. She smiles before softly laughing.

"I stopped and looked around Olive , I finally realized how mean I was being to everyone , it took me a while , but I changed "she says.

"That's nice , and of course I'll sit with you at lunch"I say. She smiles before she looks over at someone and signals me to look, Fletcher was standing in the doorway just staring at us. I shook him off though , I may be in love with him , but that doesn't mean I can't be in the mood to choke him as well.

(**A/N:Well...how was it ? Love it ? Hate it ? I'd really appreciate feedback. Any thoughts? Suggestions ? Don't be shy . Peace!)**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Not A Robot !

Disclaimer:I do NOT own A.N.T. Farm.

**(A/N:Hey! I was going to look at the reviews and when I saw I had 14 for 5 chatpers I was like OH. ! Lol anywho , thanks again to Skychan11 good luck at your audition , are you trying out for a play? Well anyways don't be nervous , I'm sure it'll be fine:))))**

Olive's P.O.V

He just sat down and scribbled something on a note before passing it to me.I ripped it up violently , everyone was starring at me weirdly as I done so. My algebra teacher was eyeing my , raising an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem Olive?"he asks .

"No sir"I say.

"Okay , y'all can do whatever . I have to go convinve Skidmore not to turn the parking lot into a bingo hall."he says and leaves.

My phone beeps and I check to find a text from Lexi , I open it and it reads:

**Heads up! Fletcher is staring at u. -Lexi**

I looked up and she nodded towards his direction, I turned my head slightly to see none other than Fletcher Quimby looking directly at me. I awkwardly turn away as Lexi types me another text, my phone beeps and I open it.

**Do u think u should just let him say what he wants 2 its only fair-Lexi**

I look up and she shrugs , as if telling me to do what I felt like . I sighed and turned to face Fletcher again, he looked at me with pleading eyes. I groaned before speaking.

"Fletcher look. I'm going to let you say what you want to ,it doesn't mean I forgive you , but I'll let you speak your mind"I say.

"Olive listen, I didn't mean to hurt you , I didn't even know I hurt you , you have to be more specific"he says and I snicker.

"Not specific enough ? Crying over you isn't specific enough? I had to yell it out to you earlier , is that all you have to say to me?"I ask. He just sits there and looks at me with a shocked face.

"I-I was the reason you cried?"he asked and I just looked at him before rolling my eyes.

"DING DING DING! we have a winner"I say right before the bell rung , I got up and left quickly as possible Lexi and Paisley right behind me.

I ran to my next class tears falling down my face , Paisley hugged me as Lexi went off somewhere running. I heard doors slamming , people yelling , and Lexi returned after a minute or two.

"I convinced them to let us get out for a half-day , so lunch is our last period today"she said bringing me into a hug.

"You didn't have to do that"I say through tears.

"It's alright Olive , you need someone to be there for _you _instead of you being there for them all the time"she said pulling back.

I smiled and wiped away my tears, how could they have such a great affect on me . I needed to talk to Kyle later. He's the brother I never had. Don't get me wrong being an only child has it's perks , but it would be nice to have someone around.

* * *

Time Skip *Lunch* No One's P.O.V

Fletcher was explaining everything that happened with Olive , she wasn't the least bit shocked with what he told her. What suprised her was the fact that she was turning to Lexi for help , Lexi was the queen of all drama . How could she possibly be helping Olive.

Fletcher looked over to where Olive was sitting and he found himself pondering about his relationship with the blonde. He always just liked her as a friend , and he liked Chyna. He was with Chyna all by himself. So...why wasn't he happy? Did he like Olive? Or did he like Chyna. 'No' he reminded himself.

'But why were you so upset about Kyle?'his mind fooled him once again , he shook the thought out of his head and went silent, Chyna was sitting there staring at the girl who used to be her best friend . The girl that was like a sister to her, who had no care in the world about Chyna anymore.

"What are we gonna do?"Chyna asks.

"We've done everything we can do"Fletcher shrugs. Chyna scoffs at him.

"You lost Olive the girl who you really like and you seem like you don't care at all "Chyna says.

"I don't like Olive..."he says and Chyna looks at him. He had finally made up his mind.

"...I love her"he finishes.

**(A/N:HE DONE IT! lol how was it? The next chapter will be about the end of their day :) Great? Good ? Horrible? Tell me ! i'd really like to know , Peace!)**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Not A Robot!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own A.N.T. Farm, One Direction , or any of their songs mentioned in this chapter.

**(A/N:OMG! 18 reviews! Y'all are the best lol. Again , 'Skychan11 your review about made me cry with happiness because you liked it, and I wish you the best for your cast list, I done something like that trying out for cheerleading once and made an idiot out of myself. Well anyways , I hope y'all like this. )**

Olive's P.O.V

Fletcher and Chyna were staring at me but I just brushed them off as my heart broke as they started talking and looking happy , Chyna cracked a smile after something Fletcher said. I looked at Lexi and she looked over at them, she turned back to me and just mouthed 'just ignore them' I smiled and went back to picking at my completely terrible tasting salad.

I mean would it kill Skidmore to buy something fresh I mean Lord this stuff tastes like plastic! I put my fork down and pushed my plate away with disgust as Lexi done the same. Paisley looked at us as she took a bite out of her apple.

"This is why I bring my lunch"she says. I laugh and Lexi just grins and rolls her eyes and takes a drink of her water.

The entercom buzzed before Skidmore was about to speak.

Skidmore:Attention students we will be dismissing early today so when the bell rings...GO HOME!

The entercom turned off and everyone cheered. Lexi looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you"I tell her.

"No problem , we all need out of this place every once and a while don't we?"she says. I smile again .

It was about time to leave when I looked over to see Chyna hugging Fletcher and jealousy ran through me. My shoulders slumped and my happiness disappeared. Lexi noticed and followed my eyes, she scowled at them before turning back to me.

"I can't believe them"she says before the bell rings .I grab my stuff and scurry off to my locker one last time. No homework thank god! I was taking Lexi and Paisley back to my house for a Friday night sleep over , plus Lexi wanted to meet Kyle , no not to flirt , just to meet my other best friend. Yes Paisley and Lexi are now classified as my best friends, since my other two turned on me.

After we got all of our stuff we started walking to my house , that's when I heard them behind me.

"Olive! Wait!"Chyna called out running over to me Fletcher right beside her. I looked over to Lexi to see what I should do. She grabbed my arm to keep me from running away again.

"Let's just hear them out , you can't run from them forever"she says right before they came up to me.

"We need to talk"Chyna says.

"Alright . Talk"I say bluntly.

"Listen, whatever we done to hurt you . We didn't mean to hurt you. You were our best friend first and then you run away from us , of course we want you back. "she says aiming the last part of the sentence towards Lexi. I got so mad , Lexi saw this and tried to stop me but failed.

"Oh so I was yours _'first' _, grow up Chyna! You know , I was going to forgive you today Fletcher but no. I was your best friend and then you treated me that way. I'm not supposed to fall in love with the boy who's always mean to me. "I say and put a hand over my mouth. I told him . Oh no . No no no no no no no no! Fletcher looked at me in shock as I ran out and left everyone standing there.

"Olive!"I heard everyone say in unison. I don't know where exactly I'm going but right now I don't care.

"Olive!"they shouted again. I turn my head the slightest bit to see Lexi, Paisley , Chyna , and Fletcher all running after me.

Why are Chyna and Fletcher running after me? They don't care about me. Do they?

_Of course they care about you, why else would they be running after you you idiot! _ I sighed and stopped . They all quit running and started breathing heavily.

"Why -Why did you run from us?"Fletcher asked his breathing returning normal again.

"I can't face you after I tell you I love you when I know good and well you don't love me"I say . He just shakes his head and chuckles.

"Olive how did you _know _for sure that I didn't feel the same way"he says taking a step towards me. I raised an eyebrow and looked over to Chyna, Lexi , and Paisley . They were all smiling like idiots. I gave them a confused look before turning back around to have Fletcher's lips meet with mine.I was shocked at first so I pulled back without meaning to. Fletcher looked at me with wide eyes, and everyone else was doing the same.

"O-Olive I'm SO SO sorry!"he exclaimed running off. Chyna darted after him.

"Fletcher! You idiot she was just shocked get your butt back over here!"she screamed after him.

Tears rolled down my face once again as I felt like I was frozen. I couldn't move, I parted my lips to speak but no sound came and Paisley rushed over to my side. What is this becoming a new routine , me crying with them cheering me up.

"C'mon , let's just get back to my house."I say coming out of my transe. I wiped my last tear away before walking home with them. When we reached my house I unlocked the door and went inside.

* * *

"You're house is so pretty Olive"Lexi said.

"Thanks "I say as I lead them to my room , showing them around my house. I went over to the fridge to find a note taped to it.

**Olive , **

**Went out to with the Garcia's , be back late tonight . Have fun with your sleepover! **

**Love , Mom and Dad. **

I smiled and took the note off the fridge and put it in the trash can. The Garcia's were Kyle's parents, Kyle's dad and my dad are best friends , and Kyle's mom and my mom are best friends , so you can probably see how Kyle and I became best friends.

Once we reached my room I opened the door and Lexi and Paisley stood there with there mouths hung open.

"What?"I asked.

"You have the coolest room ever!"Paisley said coming inside and gently sitting her bags next to my walked over to my One Direction posters and I started to feel a little insecure .

"You like One Direction?"she asks.I look down and nod.

"OH MY GOD ! WE DO TOO!"they both squealed. Then we started talking about them and who we liked the most out of all of them .

"I have the hugest crush on Harry"I say. Lexi smiles before answering .

"Zayn"she says.

"Niall"Paisley says.

"Favorite song by them?"I ask.

"Umm...Same Mistakes."Lexi says.

"Stole my heart."Paisley says. They both look at me before I spoke up.

"I love all of their songs but my personal favorite is Save You Tonight"I say. We got caught up in conversation before what happened with Fletcher hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Guys ,I meant to ask you this earlier."I say and they stop talking before I finish.

"What the hell happened earlier?"I ask.

**(A/N:Well well well , you weren't expecting that were you. Next chapter is on Fletcher and Chyna and why they were hugging and all that .I hope you liked it , Peace!)**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm Not A Robot

Disclaimer:I do NOT own A.N.T. Farm.

**(A/N:Hey everybody , I'm back! Lol, 'Skychan11' here are the answers to your questions lol. I'm twelve , thirteen later this month, and I thought about your second question a lot , and must I say good question lol , and I would call my 6th grade English teacher to tell her thank-you for inspiring me to be a writer. :))**

Chyna's P.O.V

"Fletcher!" I called out once again running after him , he was darting into the park and my breathing picked up as I started

sprinting trying to catch up with him. He was to fast for me and I saw my second option. A rock. I pick it up and take aim.

"Here's where two years of softball finally pay off."I say and throw the rock towards Fletcher. It hits him in the back of the leg and he trips and falls. I run over to him and sit next to him.

"Ow!"he exlcaims sitting up , rubbing the back of his leg.I rolled my eyes at him before deciding to speak up.

"Why did you run away , Olive is usually the one who runs away. "I say trying to crack a joke which was unappreciated by Fletcher. He snickers and look at me rolling his eyes.

"You don't get it do you Chyna? I fell in love with Olive , she tells me she loves me , and I kissed her but something just didn't feel right"he says and I knew exactly what was wrong.

"You're guilty with the way we've been treating her, I am too, I never expected it to hurt her when I said it, and now we've been replaced by Lexi and Paisley" I say. I was completely and utterly shocked at what came out of his mouth next.

"Maybe she's better off without us"he says out of the blue.

"Where the hell did that come from?"I ask .

"Chyna it's not about her being our friend before and us getting her back, you can't just expect a fairy-tale ending out of this just yet. We're going to have to wait for her friendship back, and suck up our pride and properly apologize , not running around in tears and all the crap that we've all been through the past couple of days. "he says and I just shook my head nodding , until an idea popped into my head.

"I know how we're going to get Olive back!"I say standing up.

**(A/N:Good? Bad? Awesome? Terrible ? tell me and I'll be happy forever lol. I hope y'all liked !)**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm Not A Robot!

Dislcaimer:I do NOT own A.N.T Farm, or 'Freckles' by Natasha Bedingfield.

**(A/N:Sorry for not updating sooner , had some homework situations to work out. Lol, school , you can't live with it , can't live without it. As always thank -you 'Skychan11' , I really thought about it and I'm going to call her ! Thanks for the great idea. Good luck on the cast list though :)))**

Fletcher's P.O.V

"Chyna , sorry to ruin your ego , but maybe you should let this take it's course for a while then try apologizing , give the girl time! "I say getting up. She snickers at me and rolls her eyes.

"Fletcher! We need her back , it sounds like you don't care about her!"she said placing her hands on her hips. I had had enough and decided to say it right back to her.

"Chyna your the one that doesn't care! If you wanted to be her friend you would understand and give her time. Not bring her back in so you can treat her horribly again, when you grow up and stop being a five-year-old come find me and we'll finish this conversation"I say firmly walking back to my house.

Olive's P.O.V

We were now talking about other celebrities when Lexi brought up Kyle.

"Oh my gosh I forgot about him , hang on "I say getting out my phone. I dialed his number and he answered it almost immediately.

"Hey"he says through the other side.

"Hey Kyle , my friends Lexi and Paisley are over , do you want to meet them ?"I ask.

"Yeah sure , I'll be over in about 45 seconds"he says and I hang up and just sit there holding my phone. I heard the door open and a pair of sneakers squeaking against the floor. Yep , we're that close that he doesn't even have to knock anymore.

"Olive?"he calls out wondering where I'm at.

"In my room!"I call out. Lexi and Paisley look at the door waiting for his arrival. He opens my door and walks in and plops down on my bean bag. I smile at the strange person that is my best friend. I decided to break the silence that was case you were wondering what Kyle looks like he has brown hair , chocolate brown eyes , and not too tall , but not too short . He was what every other girl called their "soul mate" but I called him my best friend.

"Kyle this is Lexi and Paisley , Lexi and Paisley , this is Kyle"I say introducing them. Kyle smiled and said a shy "Hi" . That's the thing most people don't know about Kyle, he's really shy when he first meets people , then becomes his crazy self later on.

We sat and talked for hours until Kyle said he had to go do some homework for his school, so when he left I went and checked the time. 11:30 PM. Good gosh! Have we been talking _that _long. I told them what time it was and we decided to get changed and for them to take their make up off. Lexi got out a bottle of make up remover and just stared at it. Paisley noticed this and shared a look with me , before walking over to Lexi.

"Are you okay?"she asked Lexi.

"Uhh...yeah...I guess"she said quickly.

"What's wrong?"I ask.

"Don't laugh at me...but I have freckles"she said the last part quietly so we had to lean in to hear her. I was shocked to be hearing what I was hearing , Lexi Reed was ..._insecure? _Never saw that coming! I looked over at my stereo and an idea suddenly sprung into my head.

"Y'a know Lexi , I think you're in need of a little song"I say walking over and pressing play on the stereo.

I turned the volume up as the song 'Freckles' by Natasha Bedingfield burst out of the speakers. I started singing along with the lyrics , Paisley joining in after she got what I was doing. Lexi smiled shyly at us before singing along. We danced around my room dancing like idiots and just having fun. After the song finished Lexi skipped to the bathroom with confidence and taking her make up off.

Paisley and I sat flipping through magazines waiting for her to come back out.

"So...why did you seem so shocked about Lexi and her freckles , you've seen without make up before haven't you?"I ask looking up from the article I was reading.

"No , no one except her family has , she only told me she had freckles once before this and that was a LONG time ago"she said right before my bathroom door clicked open. Both of our heads shot up as Lexi walked through the door. When she walked into the room my mouth was hanging open and I'm pretty sure Paisley's was too. The girl standing in front of me looked absolutely nothing like Lexi. She was beautiful , well more beautiful , her freckles were under her eyes down to her nose . She frowned when she saw our mouths open thinking something was wrong with her.

"I told you I was ugly!"she exclaimed blocking her face with a pillow.

"You're not ugly! We're shocked at how beautiful you naturally are"I say removing the pillow from her face.

"You really think so?" she asks.

"Totally"I say honestly.

We all shared a happy moment and started taking random pictures and making memories when my phone buzzed.

"Who's gonna text you _this late _at night?"Lexi asks.

"Let's find out"I say fliping my phone open and reading my new message.

~**I love you little sister!**~ was from the one and only Kyle . I rolled my eyes and told them who it was.

"You know I think someone has a crush on Kyle"Paisley said eyeing Lexi.

"Pfft...what ...I mean I just met him today and...-I'm not fooling you am I?"she asked.

"No not one bit"I say making Paisley and I laugh while Lexi sat there blushing.

"Just promise me Lexi...if you two do get together one day...don't hurt him please , he's been hurt before , and I had never seen him so upset."I say looking at her.

"I promise, and he's a great guy , who would even think about hurting him?"Lexi asks.

"A lot of people actually"I say. My phone buzzed again and I smiled , opening it expecting it to be another one of Kyle's ever-so-strange midnight texts but I was surprised at what I saw.

**-Wow! y did u have 2 change olive? u were perfectly happy being my best friend! all of us have changed thnx 2 u! i can't believe Fletch is still chasing after u! he should quit worrying , he told me that u would eventually have enough time and we could maybe all b friends! but guess what? i don't wanna b ur friend! -Chyna**

My eyes watered as Lexi took my phone out of my hands and read through it. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock before passing it to Paisley before hugging me . Paisley eventually read it all and ran over to me.

Why do bad things always happen to me?

**(A/N:Well I bet you didn't expect Chyna's outburst. Or was it really Chyna? Does Kyle like Lexi? What is Fletcher gonna do? Review and I'll try to get up the tenth chapter by tomorrow. Peace!)**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm Not A Robot!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It or YouTube.

**(A/N:Hey everyone , I'm back! ,'Skychan11' , I'm glad you got a part , and yeah I'm like that too when I first meet people as well, and I LOVE Phineas and Ferb! Who doesn't ? Thank you zoey-peace-love for helping with the chapter. I can't believe this is the 10th chapter , this story has went by so fast ! lol Anyways I hope y'all like this chapter!)**

Olive's P.O.V

No Olive. You are NOT going to cry over her again. _Ever! _I blinked my tears back and sat back down again. Lexi and Paisley exchanged looks before sitting back down with me.

"Are you okay Olive? You can cry if you need to"Lexi says softly .

"I'm fine , but if I cry over something stupid like that I fall into the trap , I'm not going to let her ruin my good day"I say brushing the subject off of my shoulders.

"So umm...Olive how did you meet Kyle ?"Lexi asked , changing the subject.

"Well our parents were best friends so basically we've known each other before we could even talk."I say as she nodded and shifted to her side before asking the question I knew would come from someone someday.

"Have you ever liked him more than a friend?"she asked.I instantly burst out laughing before answering.

"No , we've only thought of each other as friends. We actually sat down and talked about it before and we both agreed that we're better off as friends"I just nods while Paisley is reading an article when something catches her eye and she scoffes.

"What's wrong Paisley?"Lexi asked.

"Look!"she said before handing Lexi the magazine. She skims over the lines before having the same reaction Paisley does.

"What's wrong?"I ask before Lexi cautiously hands me the magazine. I grab it and flip to the page that they were on.

It read:

**New teenage sensation Chyna Parks ! **

**The newest singer on the block talks about her past and plans for the future. **

I'm just as shocked as the other girls as I start reading what she had to say. She talked about the A.N.T Farm and all that until the topic of best friends came up .

Interviewer:So who are your best friends right now?

Chyna :Well I have a good friend Fletcher Quimby , and a girl named Violet . I used to have a best friend named Olive...but I did nothing wrong and all she ever did was hurt me.

I slammed the magazine shut before getting up and slinging it out of my open bedroom window.

"How dare she talk about me that way! I hurt _her? _Oh , okay , I hurt her alright!"I yell the last part sarcastically. Lexi was looking at me with wide eyes. She had never seen me _this _mad before. I sit on the floor as I heard footsteps coming up the steps. Kyle appeared at my door in a matter of seconds holding the back of his head in one hand and the magazined I had chucked out the window in the other.

"Anyone lose a magazine?"he asks .Even though I was really mad I stiffled out a chuckle. Lexi took it from his hands and threw it in the trash can.

"Am I missing something ? Y'all were fine what one hour ago. Gosh! You miss one hour with this bunch and the world is starting to end.

I rolled my eyes playfully as he sat on my chair.

"But seriously Olive . What's wrong?"he asked.

"Life"I say bluntly earning a blank look from him. Lexi leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

"Olive Dayphne Doyle ! Don't you dare waste your time on this!"he says waving his finger at me in a weird way making Lexi and Paisley burst out laughing. Kyle looked back over to Lexi and looked at me.

He mouthed : 'She has freckles'

I nod and he just smiles, you see I never told Lexi this but Kyle has a thing for girls with freckles. He also has a thing for blondes...operation Kyle and Lexi is a go! I'll have to get Paisley in on it too. This is gonna be great.

Chyna's P.O.V

I stormed off to the A.N.T Farm to get my stuff I had left earlier. Of course I was mad , I mean who wouldn't be ? But after I started thinking about it and the more I thought about it , the more I realized Fletcher was right. Everyone has made mistakes but I mean hell , this was really bad.

I walked into the A.N.T Farm and saw Violet playing with my phone, and Angus at the computer. **(A/N:Dun , dun , dun! Lol I'm sorry, I had to! )**

"Ummm...hey guys...whatcha doin'. Ya know , with my phone?"I ask coming closer snatching it from them. They look up at me startled.

"Uh..umm...just playing games you know how addicting games are I mean really!"Violet exclaims fast , her voice gaining a few octives as she spoke.

"So Chyna, I heard you done a interview for a magazine about your singing a few days ago"Angus says .

"Yeah , what about it?"I ask.

"Well I didn't know you hated Olive , I thought it was the other way around but okay"he says .

"Wait...what?!"I ask loudly before he shrugs and tosses a magazine at me.

"Page 19 "he says before going back and typing on the computer again. I flip over the glossy pages until I find "my" answers on my friendships and music.

I was shocked at what they had actually put as "my" opinion. All of these answers were wrong and I started panicking . Olive read this magazine. She's gonna thing that I hate her!

"No , no ,no"I say running off to find Olive.I don't care if Fletcher gets mad saying that I should let it simmer down , I _need _to fix this.

Violet's P.O.V

I sent Olive the meanest text I could think so. Part of my plan was complete. Olive, Fletcher and Chyna are all arguing and won't even bare to look at each other now. This was all coming together now, you see I was trying to drive their friendship apart so I could take Olive's place and have Fletcher all to myself. I only had to get rid of Olive permanantly ...no not kill her , I'm not _that_ mean. Just , ya know , make her leave the A.N.T. Farm. Or something like that.I smirk as Chyna exited the A.N.T Farm to go try to fix this . The best thing is that you all know that Olive won't listen to her at all. Whoo! Violet-1 Chyna-0.

Lexi's P.O.V

Kyle and Olive were talking about things and telling us old stories and I got lost in his brown eyes. I was brought out of my thoughts by him calling my name.

"..Lexi!"he says waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"I ask coming out of my dream state.

"Oh , you just zoned out."he says fiddling with the blue snapback he had on. I just nodded and looked away as he began talking to Olive again. I heard the doorbell ring and all of us perked up because it was around ...12:30 AM . I didn't even bother to look. Olive excused herself to go get the door as Kyle , Paisley and I all just sat in awkward silence until I heard yelling. We all jumped up and ran downstairs.

"OH SO NOW YOU'RE SORRY , AFTER YOU SENT ME _THAT _YOU'RE SORRY?"Olive screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR EVEN TALKING ABOUT ! BUT WHATEVER IT WAS I'M SORRY!"Chyna said taking a step towards Olive , who took a step back.

"You write an article about me ,telling how much you hate me , when you claim that we needed to 'get the friendship back together 'at school, then text me and treat me like a dog and then expect me to forgive you? I'm sorry Chyna but that's just stupid, goodbye"she said shoving Chyna out the door and shutting it. She slid down the back sighing heavily as we all ran to her side. Kyle scooped her up in a hug as she just sat there not knowing whether to be happy and smile that it was over , or cry because of all the emotions she's had.

"After all that she just tried to get you back? That's just disrespectful"Paisley said shaking her head. Olive does nothing except for nodding glumly every now and then.

"Oh my god! Kyle , where are our parents ?"Olive asks sitting up.

"Your parents are at my house , watching movies like kids"he says . Olive exhales and leans back against the door. Paisley then suggested that we make YouTube videos so we all just stood up in silence and followed her. I could tell Olive wanted to talk about it , but this wasn't the time . In a few days at the least , this situation has rubbed her heart raw and she needs time to just to think about what she should do.

Paisley set up Olive's stereo and hit record on her camera before telling us what to do. Before I knew it we were all getting dragged into a game of dark tag.

**(A/N:Well ...how was it? I think it was a shocking chapter , but maybe some of y'all saw it coming, maybe you didn't but don't forget to review. Peace!)**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm Not A Robot!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own A.N.T. Farm , Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen , or 1985 by Bowling For Soup.

**(A/N:Oh my gosh guys I am SO SO SO SORRY ! I had a lot of homework this past week and couldn't you guys are mad at me I understand,'Skychan11' this chapter will help you understand it :) and I would never want to skip over your reviews , I don't think any author would , we LOVE getting reviews like that! And to 'Arlin' Thank -You a million times! Thank you :) And I will post LOTS of more chapters :) Now on with the story.)**

Olive's P.O.V

We started playing dark tag and Kyle was it** (A/N:If you don't know what dark tag is , go to youtube , add this on the end of it /watch?v=2nyi6Cvl-gM. Lol ). **Lexi had the song 'Call Me Maybe ' blasting through my room as we were hiding. Paisley fixed her camera and soon enough she had told Kyle to come in.

He opened the door with his eyes shut , carefully making his way around my room.

"If I die it's your fault"he says to no one in particular. He ran into the side of my bed and hit his foot , he ran into the wall , then he ran into my desk , it was taking all Paisley ,Lexi and I had not to laugh our heads off . Eventually Lexi let a giggle slip out and Kyle got her.

"YES! I got someone , finally!"he says . Paisley just laughs as Lexi walks outside right before the song changes .

'1985' by Bowling For Soup started playing and Kyle started dancing really weird. Lexi carefully stepped into my room and putting her arms out in front of her , making sure she wouldn't walk into things like Kyle had been doing.

She was getting closer and closer to Kyle , and when she was about two feet away from him Paisley gave me a look and I nodded. She lightly shoved Lexi into Kyle and he caught her into his arms. Her eyes fluttered open after she realized she didn't fall and she looked up at Kyle.

Her face turned bright pink and she just looked away from him and smiled.

"Uhh ...hi"she says awkwardly.

"Hi..."he replies ...you can actually _feel_ the awkward !

She slowly leaned back up from him and blushed even more .

"So...what do we do now?"she asked Paisley who was taking her video camera down.

"I'm putting this hilarious video on DVD and going to play it when we're in college "she says turning her camera off.

We continues talking before Kyle said he had to go to check and see what our parents were doing.

Once we had left Paisley and I started giving Lexi a look. She looked at us like we had grown a third eye.

"What?"she asked.

"Nothing , nothing ...just that you have the biggest crush on Kyle ever !"I say in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Pshh...what?I don't think so ...not that much anyway"she tries to make up excuses .

"Please! Did you even see your face? You were so red! Your face looked like a apple!"Paisley exclaims.

"Okay, it's 2:00 AM . I know you're right , but for pride , I'm just going to go to bed. "she says and walks over to her sleeping bag on the floor.

"Yeah , I guess we do need to hit the hay!"I say and walk over to my bed as Paisley got in her sleeping bag, and got in.

I said my goodnights and turned out the light , not knowing what to expect the next day .

Violet's P.O.V(The Next Day)

I paced around Webster High , holding my phone to my ear , silently cursing my aunt for not answering her phone.

"Hello?"she finally picked up.

"The article wasn't good enough , we need a stronger hit!"I half-shout into the phone .My aunt was a magazine publisher , and she hired her crew to set up an "article" with Chyna , so they would write bad things that Chyna had "said " about Olive so it would drive their friendship further and further apart.

"Well what do you expect me to do now? I can only do so much without both of us getting caught!"she said with her Jersey accent shining through the phone.

"I'm not sure ..."I trail off , trying to think of an idea to hurt Olive more and more everyday.

"I've got it!"I say into the phone.

"What's your plan?"she asks.

"Our gym class this week is going to get a little more exciting than normal"I say evily. I can hear her asking me how and why over the phone but I just curse really loud to shut her up.

"Thank you! Now as I was saying , Coach Anderson isn't going to be here this week and Skidmore was looking for a substitute teacher , and I think you'd fit the requirements perfectly!"I say as I trail off with the plan.

Fletcher's P.O.V

I woke up with a stiff neck and sore legs. Probably because I had been running around the park all night trying to burn off stress. I slowly swung my legs over my bed only to hear them crack and pop against the hard wood floor.

"Ow!"I groan standing up fully , trying to pop my back.

"Ow! Oh my god are you kidding me ? One little run around the park and I suddenly deserve this?"I ask to myself as I was walking out of my room to go shower. I kept playing the past few events over and over again in my head.

I love Olive , I kind of found out the feelings were mutual , after I ran all hell broke loose.

We're some messed up kids aren't we?

**(A/N:I already know this chapter was terrible , I was just trying to update so I didn't have you guys waiting longer. I'm sorry :((( This chapter was a filler but the next one will be longer and have more detail to it . What's Violet gonna do? Anyone have an idea? . Peace!)**


	12. Chapter 12

I'm Not A Robot!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own A.N.T. Farm.

**(A/N:Hey everyone , 'Skychan11' thanks :) you're reviews always brighten up my day , and don't feel bad , I love 1985 too ...and I know everything that they're talking about as well!Haha! Well , I hope all of you enjoy it !)**

Olive's P.O.V(Monday)

The rest of the weekend was pretty boring compared to Friday night . Chyna kept trying to "prove that she was right". She just makes me so frustrated! I mean really , like who keeps bothering someone when they clearly don't want you around at the moment. She's just to pushy, Fletcher, is now another story . He's doing what I need , giving me space until I calm down.

It was time for gym right before the bell rang , and Lexi , Paisley , and I were standing at my locker. My head had been hurting from all the stress. My forehead had beads of sweat rolling down them, I wiped furiously at my forehead and shivered at how my body temperature seemed to chill.

"Olive...are you okay? You look pale"Paisley says.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine , just a little tired I guess"I say hoping they'd buy the story.

"Oh..umm..alright"she says , I can tell she doesn't believe me but she didn't want to stress me with more questions.

The bell sounded , piercing my ears , I clutched the side of my head and leaned on my locker for support.

"That's it I'm taking you to the nurse!"Paisley says and wraps her arm around my side , pulling me up.

"No , I'm fine , really"I say , wresting her arms , trying to get out of her grip.

"Alright , but if you start looking worse I'm taking you to the nurse whether you like it or not!"she says letting go of me. We stumbled off to the gym , trying to make it in on time , Lexi swung the doors to the gym open as we walked in, I couldn't find our coach . I was going to ask her if I could sit out today but , oh look. There's a substitute! Just my luck...

I walked over to her , she was whispering something to Violet .Violet whispered something back , and then she turned to me and Violet walked off.

"Yes? How can I help you?"she asked rather bitterly.

"Oh..umm...I was wondering if I could sit out today?"I asked, sliently pleading her with my eyes .

"Sorry, no . All of you _must _participate today"she says briskly.

"Okay"I say as my heart dropped in disappointment and I walked off.

"Okay! I want everyone to get out a volleyball and work on your passing, setting , and spiking . Get in groups of three and work on it throughout the P.E. period"she says and walks off with a clipboard. Everyone scrambled to go get a volleyball and started grabbing their friends , and getting into group. Chyna ran over to me .

"Wanna be partners?"she asked as if nothing had happened the weekend before. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Forget it Chyna! Go be partners with someone who wants to put up with your little lies"I say and walk over to Lexi.

A few minutes later I was feeling worse and had started to feel hot , then cold , then hot again.

"What's wrong with me?"I ask myself , getting ready to begin passing the volleyball. I heard yelling and a;

"Whatch out Olive!"from Chyna , Lexi , and Paisley . The next thing I knew something hit the back of my head and I fell to the floor before my vision blacked out.

**(A/N:Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger ! I know I'm such a terrible person , am I not? Lol , well I hoped you guys liked this chapter and the next one is on the way pretty soon! Review and Peace!)**


	13. Chapter 13

I'm Not A Robot!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own A.N.T. Farm .

**(A/N:Hey everyone! How are you guys. First off I want to start off this AN by replying to what I think has been the most sweet reviews I have ever gotten . **

_Arlin _

_"You should be an author have I told you already that i've told a lot of people about you and your story now the whole school knows. I usually hate writing but you've inspired me a lot. Also this chapter was amazing like all of the other chapters. BEST IN THE WORLD! :D I read it even if i get in trouble afterwards cos it's a brilliant story"_

**First off , I just want to say that was SOOOO sweet. I almost cried from happiness when wrote and said that I had inspired you .Also , I'd love to say that I'm blushing that you like my story so much that you've told people about it. Thank you thank you thank you SO much! Reviews like yours is what inspires me to you know what Arlin this chapter is dedicated to you! I hope you enjoy it.:))))**

Lexi's P.O.V

"Watch out Olive!"three voices including mine screamed out into the dead silent gym, but it was too late. Olive hit the gym floor with a thud as all of the gym scurried to her side. Tears filled my eyes as I turned her over on her back to discover she was knocked out with bruises covering her forehead by the fall . Tears streamed down my face when I realized she wasn't getting up at all.I was shaking like a leaf as I gently picked up her fragile , now sickly pale looking body.

"Open the door and someone get the nurse!"I yell making people get out of the whipped out her phone incase we needed to call 911 and opened the door for me . Tears were making my vision blurry , but I made my way through the hallway , with the small girl somehow secure in my shaking arms.

When I was about twenty feet from the nurse's office I saw Fletcher run out of his class, his eyes almost releasing from there sockets when he saw me carrying Olive bridal style. He ran over to me and looked at Olive, back to my tear stained face , and back to her once more before his voice cracked.

"What happened?"he asked.

"I'm not even sure exactly , someone hit her with a volleyball , she fell and got knocked out."I say as new tears started forming. Without a word he gently reaches out and picks Olive up bridal style and looks down at her.

"I should've been there for you , now I feel even worse than I already do. I promise I'll be more careful towards you"he whispered to her even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He kissed her purple and blue colored forehead before leading her into the nurse's office , me following right behind, if this wasn't a scary crisis, I would've said that was the sweetest thing I've ever seen.

Chyna's P.O.V

I saw everything , the minute Violet hit the volleyball , to the minute that Olive fell to the ground. I wanted to kill her _so _back right now it actually hurts me . When Lexi carried Olive out my heart thumped with worry. _What if Olive wasn't going to be okay? What if she didn't get better ? What if something is really wrong with Olive?_

I absolutely lost it as Violet and our substitute smirked and snickered at Olive. I walked over to Violet and slapped her across the face, leaving a red mark across her face. She clutched her face as everyone else gasped .

"How dare you slap me?"she screamed.

"Excuse me ? Oh excuse me ! What about you , you hurt Olive intentionally. I saw you two smirk!. Olive done nothing to you ! What did she ever do to deserve this kind of pain?! Tell me Violet!"I yelled.

"Oh and like you're all innocent Chyna , have you forgotten the way that _you _hurt Olive ? Get your facts right before blowing up in my face when you're being a hypocrite"her words seemed to echo off of the gym walls. All eyes were on us. I couldn't say anything back because I knew she had won.

"Yeah , I thought so"she said, walking off from me as the crowd started to exit the building when the bell rang , as if forgetting the fact that Olive was hurt. Without another word I burst through the doors and to the nurse's office to find no one there .

Lexi's P.O.V

While we were in the nurse's office she had examined Olive's forehead and said it would be best for us to go to the E.R. Of course Fletcher started freaking out , but the nurse told him that everything was probably perfectly fine , that she just needed to be extra sure on the subject. Also because of the fact that she was still knocked out and it was still worrying me to death. The nurse called the hospital and withing minutes an ambulance was pulling up to the school. Everything seemed to blur by as Olive was taken away and Fletcher and I ran to the hospital.

**(A/N:I know , that was absolutely terrible! I'm sorry guys if I let you down. I wanted to upload it yesterday but my computer was acting all weird and stuff so I couldn't to make up for this chapter being suckish I'll give you a sneak peak of the next one.)**

_"Wake up Olive, please wake up Olive"someones voice whispered as a drop of a some liquid hit my face. Tears? My eyes fluttered open, getting blinded by the bright light of what seemed to be a hospital room. I looked over to find the last person on Earth I'd expect to be at my side. _


	14. Chapter 14

I'm Not A Robot!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own A.N.T. Farm .

**(A/N:Alright , so over the past chapter I got a whole bunch of reviews and I'd just like to say thank you so much! I love all of your support !Thanks everyone , but now I'm going to reply to the people who do not have any accounts. **

_Arlin_

_This wasn't terrible. This is really really really good. Also I wanted to let you know my friends said that this story is really good i agree with them. I never get tired of reading this. They are going to review and whenever I read this wonderful story it always puts a smile on my face. Thank you for the wonderful story you have written. Your the first person I know that can write 13 chapters. I'm guessing it took a lot of hard work. LOVE THIS STORY! :D_

**Oh my dear gosh! Tell your friends I said thank you very much , and I hope that you know whenever I get reviews like yours it puts a smile on my face. I still can't process the fact that someone loves my story as much as you definitely takes some work , but seeing how people like it , is completely worth it.**

_Loukaia _

_keep it going! luvinn it like mcdonalds! .D_

**Haha , thanks :D**

**Well guys , words can't even express how happy I was to receive those reviews. You guys inspire me to write. This chapter describes what Violet done to the volleyballs , and who was sitting beside Olive.I hope you all like it :)**

* * *

_(The day before, Violet's P.O.V ,in the gymnasium. )_

_"Are you sure Violet?"she asked , alright this woman was seriously getting on my nerves. _

_"Really? You are really starting to get on my nerves!"I shout as she takes a step back. _

_"Now , as I was saying , we need to put something in the volleyballs so it will black her out for a while at least."I say as she smirks to herself before taking them from my hands , into the locker room for about twenty minutes , then comes back out. _

_I was texting someone when she came back out of the locker room , holding a bright pink volleyball. _

_"What did you do?"I ask , not seeing any sign of difference. _

_"Feel of it"she says and hands me the ball that is much heavier than before. _

_"What did you put in this ? and how can I hit it and it not break.?"I ask , examining the ball._

_"There's some rocks and other things in it , just hit it right and the plan will go along smoothly . One false hit , our plan could backfire and we can get caught"she said before I smirked , twirling the ball around in my hand. _

_"Oh don't you worry , I'll make sure to hit Olive in the head"I say twirling the ball in my hand. _

* * *

**Back to the Present , at the Hospital (Olive's P.O.V)**

My eyes were closed and all I saw was nothing but black. I feel like I'm too tired to open my eyes. I was glad no one was around , but to my disappointment , there was.

"Wake up Olive, please wake up Olive"someones voice whispered as a drop of a some liquid hit my face. Tears? My eyes fluttered open, getting blinded by the bright light of what seemed to be a hospital room. I looked over to find the last person on Earth I'd expect to be at my side ? Why is he here?

Fletcher , was holding my hand , looking down. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out , so instead I just squeezed his hand.I must have been asleep for a while because he jerked and looked up at me . He quickly wiped his eyes and leaned over to hug me .

"Olive! Your awake !"he practically shouted. I shuddered at the loud sound because my head hurt so bad . He toned his voice down when he saw it hurt me.

"I'm sorry Olive "he said and all I could do was nod , apparently it wasn't just me that thought it was loud because a nurse came rushing into the room. She walked over to my side and asked me how my head felt.

"My head hurts really bad "I was able to whisper , tears threatening to fall. She saw my pain and her gaze softened a lot.

"It's okay sweetie , let me go get you some medicine and I'll send the doctor right in."she said and without another word she left.

I turned my head back to Fletcher , who was in his own little world.

"Fletcher?"I asked. His head immediately turned to me.

"Yeah Olive?"he asked back.

"Where is Lexi and Paisley ? They're the last people I remember seeing before I blacked out"I answer.

"They went to go get some food for you when you wake up , it's almost midnight right now . Your parents are coming back home , Chyna is getting her dad to watch the school security camera footage and try to have Violet and whoever the substitute was arrested. I've stayed by your side all day and night waiting for you to wake up."he says .

"What about Kyle?"I ask and he flinches at his shuts his eyes for a moment before opening them and answering.

"He went with Lexi and Paisley . Sorry to disappoint you Olive, but it looks like he's into her"he says. My mouth drops open as he lets go of my hand.

"Are you serious? He is _my .best .friend_. He likes Lexi. I like someone else"I say .He turns and looks at me.

"Who?"he asks.

"You know him really well actually."I reply. Our faces seemed to inch closer and closer, our lips were centimeters apart when the doctor walked in.

Well, this is awkward! He cleared his throat before walking over to me awkwardly.

"Sorry to interrupt , but I have your results back and I have some fantastic news. Your skull is fine , no fractures or trouble. However , your head will hurt for a while , due to you hitting your head so hard , so I will prescribe some painkillers , and you shall take them as instructed by nurse Nancy who should be back any moment now. You are free to go when your parents come and sign you out."he said and exited the room. Fletcher just sat there , and so did I . There was nothing we could say . Eventually through a period of awkward silence Nurse Nancy came back with two pills and a cup of water. I held water in my mouth , put the pills in , and swallowed. She threw the paper cup in the trash and told me she hoped I felt better soon.

"Oh and it's sweet that your boyfriend sat here with you all day waiting for you to wake up."she said smiling. Fletcher and I exchanged looks before we both stumbled for words.

"Umm...we aren't ...I mean...nah , we're not a couple"we both said .She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Mhmmm"she says under her breath and leaves. He stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Well...umm...Im going to go home , feel better Olive. "he said , squeezed my hand again, and left.

He left without another word , and I was still processing what had happened. Why does this keep happening so much?

The door swung open and I was greeted with a pair of dark eyes.

My gaze hardened .

"You"was all I could say.

**(A/N:I know , my last couple of chapters have been suckish , spoiler alert! Olive sings in the next chapter, so does Fletcher and Lexi. Chyna may or may not, I haven't decided yet. Review and I promise to make the next chapter extra good because this one sucked! Peace!)**


	15. Chapter 15

I'm Not A Robot!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own A.N.T. Farm , 'Lights ' by Ellie Goulding , 'Olive You' by Dave Days Smiles, or 'Had Me At Hello ' by Olivia Holt.

**(A/N:Hey everyone I'm back! They will sing in this chapter , so be prepared. For any driectioners that read this story , what do you think of the leaked songs from Take Me Home , I love them ! Especially Back For You and Heart Attack.. what about yours?.Now to reply to reviews :)**

* * *

_Arlin 10/31/12 . chapter 14_

_I'm so excited for the next chapter. I know it's going to be fantastic can't wait. Thanks for your story at least there are some people I can count on. You're the best!_

Your so very welcome , I'm so happy you like it so much :)

_Loukaia 10/29/12 . chapter 14_

_ur chapters do not suck! they're quite amazing actually! keep writing! :- D_

Thank you! Thank you again , and I will keep writing , don't worry :)

**Well , on with the story!)**

* * *

Olive's P.O.V

She clapped slowly , making her way over to the side of my bed. My eyes held nothing but anger , I knew she did it , everything started clicking in my head._Violet. _

"What do you want?"I spat.

"Your life. Exactly that. Nothing more , Fletcher likes you and not me , everyone loves you.I don't know why though...why would they like someone so ugly and fat?.But ...he does , so you need to be out of the picture."she snaps back. I instantly look down at my own body and back up. I had always been complimented on my figure , but appearantly it wasn't good enough.

She laughs , seeing what I was doing.

"Of course you're fat , people are just being nice Olive , no one likes you!"she said and left the room. I sat in silence until my parents came and checked me out and took me back home.

I went straight into my room and cried into my pillow. Lexi had texted me something about a talent show and that I should enter it. Being in the mood I was I wanted no part of it , but after a few hours of calming down and weighing my options I gave in and entered on the school website. I was going to be singing _Lights_ by Ellie Goulding. It explains my situation. I want to end everything at Webster High and leave sometimes , maybe go to Kyle's school , where I could be a normal girl. Then again I have a really blessed life and it's not like I have to put up with Violet the rest of my life. I just have to be strong for Fletcher , Lexi, Paisley , Kyle , and maybe even Chyna again.

Fletcher's P.O.V

I hope Olive got home safe. My phone buzzed and I looked to see that I got a text from Chyna .

Talent show school this week , u should try out. I have to host it . C u there?

Maybe I would try out. I need to explore other things to , even though art is the only thing I want to do for the rest of my life. I started looking for songs when finally I stumbled across _Olive You_ by Dave Days. That's a perfect song! It captures my feelings for Olive and actually has her name in it! This should be great.

Lexi's P.O.V

When I heard there was a talent show I instantly wanted to try out , but then I got a call from Skidmore saying that I was going to be the co-host along with Chyna. She told me to pick a song to sing as an opening act when I immediately chose _Had Me At Hello _by Olivia is my all time favorite role model , and the song _kind of _fits along with Kyle , so it's a win win.

(Day of the Talent Show , Olive's P.O.V)

Days had went by and my head felt better ,and everytime I saw Violet , shes shot me a glare , which I gladly returned.

I was now backstage , getting ready to perform after Lexi. She walked out onto the stage , greeting everyone for coming.

I stood beside Angus , who was playing the music for the night, he clicked a few buttons and the lights changed, dimming the light in the room.

"And Now Lexi Reed performing _Had Me At Hello"_Chyna says from the other side of the stage holding a microphone in her hand. When Lexi started her voice was beautiful and clean. The song was upbeat and fun , and she was enjoying it . Overall it was really a really good performance

"Your up Olive"Angus says as Lexi finishes her song.

I shakily took the microphone out of Lexi's hand as she went backstage.

"You'll do great"she said with a reassuring smile , walking back over to Chyna .

"Now Olive Doyle singing _Lights"_Lexi announced as I stepped out , greeted with the faces of my parents, Skidmore and even Violet in the front row. The music started as I drew a deep breath in and started the song. I looked directly at Violet through the whole it ended the entire crowd was dead silent. One person started clapping , then another , and then the whole auditorium erupted in applause. I was shocked, I smiled and waved as I walked off the stage to find Fletcher with a guitar .He smiled when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?"I asked, he tilted his head looking at me.

"I could ask you the same , you were really good out there though"he said in that sweet voice of his.I blushed and said a quick thank you before his name was called and he went out onto the stage.

"Before I start the song I would just like to say it's dedicated to the one person who's been on my mind for quite some time now. This song is dedicated to the one and only Olive Doyle"my eyes widened as he said my name.

He started singing the song _Olive You _and my eyes watered with happy tears. When the song ended the crowd went into the same applause I had received and Angus lightly shoved my arm.

"Go get him"he said and I took no time running out onto the stage and into his arms.

The whole place went into a chorus of 'aww's'. We walked off the stage together and the rest of the acts and I went to the seats and watched as his hand slipped over mine and intertwined our fingers together. Maybe everything wasn't going to be so bad after all. Then again...when it comes to things like this I'm never right.

**(A/N:Dun dun dun! It's out in the open! What will Violet do? Who will win the competition? I guess you'll have to wait and find out . I'm so mean aren't I? Lol. I hope you all liked it , Review and Peace!)**


	16. Chapter 16

I'm Not A Robot!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own A.N.T Farm.

**(A/N:Oh my dear gosh! I'm so happy , I got four reviews for this past chapter and they all were so positive and lovely I about died with happiness. I hope you guys like this chapter , so ...well...here you go ! Lol. I have **_**such a way with words **_**don't I ? ! Before that I'm here to reply to your reviews!.**

_AmiStar _

_I _

_Luv luv luv luv luv luv luv luv luv luv luv luv luv luv luv luv luv luv luv luv luv luv luv luv luv luv_

_this story_

_This story is amazing!_

_My fav A.N.T Farm fic ever!_

_Plz plz plz update really soon:)_

**You honestly have no idea how happy this review made me ! I'm your favorite A.N.T Farm fic? I'm shocked! Literally , I didn't know I was someones favorite.**

_Loukaia_

_i luved it! cant wait to see the next chapter! : .3_

**Thank you! Well , here you go ! Lol**

_Arlin_

_LOVE IT! I wish I could write amazing stories like you I mean this story is amazing. I wish you could teach me but you are really good and I've read this chapter 10 times! :D_

**Aww , I'm shocked again . Lol. Thank you . 10 times? Dear lord I didn't think it was THAT good! Well , I guess I'm wrong. :)**

**Here's chapter 16! :)**

* * *

Olive's P.O.V

Fletcher and I went to the stage when they called everyone up to find out who won. On the way up someone tugged at the hem of my shirt and I whipped my head around to see Violet , giving me a death glare. It was really frightening , but I think I held my straight face pretty well. When we got up onto the stage Lexi and Chyna walked out onto the stage , holding ribbons and a trophy.

"In third place , Jenna Saylers !"Chyna announced , handing her a green ribbon.

"In second place...Alyson Cooper"Lexi said giving Aly the ribbon before she went to go sit back down. I wondered who was going to get it . Fletcher or me?

"...and the first place ribbon and trophy belongs to ...wait! It's a tie between Olive Doyle and Fletcher Quimby !"they both said . I looked at Fletcher in pure shock. Wow! I didn't see that coming! Fletcher and I walked up to them , and I had just realized that we were still holding hands. They both gave me a knowing smirk and I blushed blood red.

"Let's give it up for the wonderful couple!"Chyna said into the microphone and everyone in the crowd cheered except for Violet , even Angus was clapping for us. Then what she had said finally processed in my head.

"We-we aren't ..I mean are we?"I looked between Chyna then to Fletcher.

"Not a couple? Don't even try _that lie_ Olive! You guys are _holding hands"_Lexi said and the crowd laughed , and Fletcher looked down and blushed. He didn't notice either! He squeezed my hand again and I just smiled at was he was implying. I looked at him and he smiled.

"Yeah Olive, we are dating , _so don't lie"_He said imitating Lexi at the end of his sentence and I laughed. After the awards were given out I decided to let Fletcher take the trophy and I took the ribbon. Everyone had went out for pizza and afterwards I started to walk home when Fletcher stood up with me.

"Do you want me to walk you home so that _pshyco _won't try to hurt you"he said trying not to mention Violet.I chuckled to myself , knowing that this was just an excuse to walk me home.

I bit my lip and smiled .

"Sure" I said **(A/N:Does this remind anyone of a certain pair of people on Kickin' It ?;).**

We told everyone goodbye and took the longest way to my house, we started walking and I regret wearing a knee length dress , even for California the weather was a bit below normal. Fletcher saw this and immediately took of his coat. When I saw what he was doing I shrugged out of his reach, earning a confused look from him.

"You'll get cold"I say. He laughed at me , revealing he had on a long sleeved shirt. _Oh._Opps.

He placed the hoodie over my shoulders and I pulled my arms into the sleeves.

"Thanks"I said quietly and he just nodded , as if it was nothing.

"So...crazy few weeks , huh?"he said. I nodded in agreement.

"Yep , this was no typical high school drama"I said.

"So what's up with Lexi and Kyle?"he asked and I laughed.

"I honestly do not know ! One minute they act as if they're in love with each other and some moments they act like they don't know who the other one is. That's who Lexi was singing about I think"I answered and he laughed.

"What?"I ask.

_"One minute they act as if they're in love with each other and some moments they act like they don't know who the other one is?_ That sounds like us a long time ago!"he exclaimed. I finally caught on. Wow! Dumb moment! I smiled as and then it faded when we reached my door. I stopped and started taking off Fletcher's hoodie.

"Keep it. I can get it back some other day. "he says and then we just stood there in silence.

"So umm..bye Fletcher"I say turning on my heel when I get turned around and kissed by Fletcher. I smiled when we broke apart and he hugged me.

"Goodnight Olive"he said and then turned and left.

I ran into the house and almost screamed with happiness because of all that had happened tonight. I guess I was wrong. Maybe things do have happy endings.

* * *

**(A/N:Don't get used to those happy endings Olive! *devious smile * . Well guys. They're finally together ! How happy are you? I tried to drag it out so it wouldn't be one of those boring don't worry , there is still A LOT yet to happen. Review and peace! )**


	17. Chapter 17

I'm Not A Robot!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own A.N.T. Farm .

**(A/N:Hey everyone , I'm back with another chapter. I just can't get over the fact that this is the 17th chapter. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have , or if there will even be a sequel , it's all up to you guys. So as of right now , you all can decide if I make a sequel for when this story ends. Now to reply to people without accounts :)**

_Loukaia _

_omg! i need 2 find out what's gonna happen! : .3_

Don't worry , you are right now . Lol :)

**Well I hope everyone enjoys this. **

* * *

Olive's P.O.V

I went and got changed into my pajamas and flopped onto my bed, thinking about Fletcher and everyone else. Especially Chyna's change , what should I do? Forgive her? The thing I really don't like about the idea of forgiving her is because I've forgiven her before...but she always ruined it the next day , it's the same thing with Fletcher but I've already decided his place in my heart.

I guess I could never have a moment in peace where everything was alright , because here I am , I have the boy who I've been in love with since as far as I can think of, great friends , but here I sit...thinking of the worst.

Lexi's P.O.V

I had talked to Kyle the whole time at the pizza shop , getting to know him better , and I spent half of the time blushing from how sweet he was. At this point Fletcher and Olive had left , and so had Angus and Chyna...I don't know _what_ is going on between them though...

It was starting to get late and I had to be home by eleven.

"Well Kyle , it was great talking to you and all , but I think I should be going now.I have to be home by eleven .'I said grabbing my purse and coat.

"Wait! I'll walk you home , it's pretty close to Olive's house anyway."he shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Thanks"I smiled as we walked out of the pizza parlor. We started walking down the road and silence started settling in.

"Lexi , can I ask you something?"he said in a nervous tone of voice. Where was this going?

"Yeah , what's up?"I tried to act as normal as possible.

"I was wondering...you know if you...wanted to ever...I mean you don't have to if you don't want to"he said while stuttering. I gave him a smile and I was almost laughing.

"Are you asking me out on a date Kyle?"I ask, a giggle hidden beneath of my voice , he blushed. A boy blushing? That doesn't happen very often...I guess I'm pretty lucky.

"Yeah..I mean only if you want to."he said. I smiled , looking him in the eyes.

"I would love to go out on a date with you Kyle."I said. He smiled as we neared my house.

(Meanwhile with Fletcher , Fletcher's P.O.V)

I walked into my house , shutting the door behind me , with the biggest grin on my face.

"What kind of facial expression is that?"my dad asked me , putting the book he was reading down.

"Nothing really."I said . He laughed and rolled his eyes , mumbling something about teenagers these days and went back to reading the book when my mom walked into the room.

"Oh Fletcher , you got a letter today from an unknown address ."she shrugged handing me the letter.I said thanks and walked up to my room , closing the door behind me.

I opened the letter and took it out, it was handwritten in bold , black ink.

_Fletcher,_

_I have watched you and Olive and believe me. It stings. Not as bad as what I'm going to do to her though. _

No one even signed it. Of course you would think that this was Violet but it wasn't, I could tell. Violet's handwriting looks _nothing _like this. So who was after Olive and I ?

**(A/N:DUN ! DUN! DUN! . Who do you all think it was? Was it someone we know , or someone we don't know? Review and tell me what you all think! Peace!)**


	18. Chapter 18

I'm Not A Robot!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own A.N.T Farm.

**(A/N:I still can NOT believe that I got five reviews this past chapter, and they were all really nice and sweet . I replied to everyone's reviews...at least I think I did , if I didn't you can just tell me because I try to reply to everyone's reviews. The reason I reply to everyone , is because if you take time out of your day to review , then I think I need to take time out of my day to reply back to you. **

**Now to reply to the people without accounts. :)**

_Eliza _

_Hey._

_OMG! You don't realise how much I hate you right now! Not literally! You are so amazing at writing! It's insane!_

_Why the cliffy!? Please update!_

_Peace. x_

_Eliza. :{D_

**Thank you so much :) It really does mean a lot to me that people like my stories. **

**And I guess I was just saving up for the "big surprise " in the next couple of again :)**

_Loukaia _

_I think it might be Chyna and Angus. Lexi said they were acting wierd. Keep going, this story is getting more and more interesting. : .3_

**Who knows ;) it might be them, and thanks , that was my intentions . It gets really mysterious in the next couple of chapters.**

**Well everyone , now on to chapter 18 . )**

* * *

Olive's P.O.V

It was the morning after the talent show and Lexi had texted me and told me to come to her house and that it was urgent.I quickly put on some sweat pants, sneakers , and tied my hair up in a ponytail and ran down to Lexi's house, Kyle joining me on the way.

"Did she text you telling you to come to her house?"I asked.

"Yeah. What do you think this is about?"he asked back.

"I honestly don't know . I guess we're about to find about."I say as I step up onto Lexi's porch. When I went to knock on her door it opened instead of staying shut. I gave Kyle a confused look as we stepped into the house , looking around for Lexi.

"Lexi?"I called out into the silent house.

"Upstairs! "she yelled , she sounded terrified so I took very little time running up the staircase to find Lexi sitting at the edge of her bedroom door , curled up in a ball , holding her phone.

"Lexi what's wrong?"I asked sitting down with her. She looked to me and she looked paranoid.

Her eyes were wide and glossy , her hair was all frizzy , and she had mascara down her face.

"It-it's Paisley . I called her and she didn't answer the first time , and she always answers , but I didn't think anything of it. So I texted her later and she didn't reply , so I started getting scared. She finally called back screaming 'Help me Lexi' then the line got cut off. She said something about an abandoned farm. I'm just so worried about her"Lexi said as a tear made its way down her face.

"Hey , it's going to be okay Lexi."Kyle said softly, sitting down beside of us and my mind still focused on the farm.

"Wait!"I said and both of their heads jolted up towards me.

"I think she's talking about the farm people say is haunted and it's connected to the woods. She's probably there. I have to warn you though, it's pretty strange."I said truthfully. Lexi stood up and smoothed out her clothes.

"I don't care how scary it is. One of my best friends is out missing and scared. We have to find her. "Lexi says .

"Okay , let me call Fletcher."I said , whipping out my phone and dialing Fletcher's number. He picks up almost immediately.

"Hey Olive."he chirps into the phone.

"Fletcher , get to Lexi's house as soon as you can. No time to explain , I'll explain when you get here."I say and before he could answer I hung up.

"I wonder what happened."Kyle mumbles , looking around.

"Hey uhh...Lexi ...where are your parents?"I ask looking at her in her fragile state, her eyes kind of just stopped and stared into mine.

"I don't know , they just said they were going out , like they always do."she said looking down. I knew right then and there that she was lying but I didn't want to press into a bad subject. Kyle had the same thoughts because he shot me a look and I mouthed 'don't ask her' to him and he just nodded and before anything else could happen Fletcher ran up the stairs and stopped running , putting his hands on his knees , and breathing heavily.

"What...is ...wrong...I just ran ten blocks...dear lord I need to run more in gym class..I .am .DYING!"Fletcher breathed out , still trying to catch his breath.

"Fletcher ,Paisley is missing , we think she's at the abandoned farm a few blocks away from here."I said . Fletcher's eyes he finally caught his breath he gave me a strange look.

"Wait , so you think someone kidnapped her?"he asked. Lexi only nodded her head , and then started pacing the floor.

"Weird things have been happening lately."I said and Fletcher's face seemed to pale.

"Fletcher what's wrong ? You act like you've seen a ghost."Kyle says.

"Someone sent me a letter and said that they were watching me . They didn't sign it either."he all shared a glance and I'm pretty sure we all only had one thing on our minds.

_What in the world is going on?_

**(A/N:Well guys , I didn't even see this chapter coming. Being honest I have no idea why it's turning into a mystery type of story dont't worry , it's not turning into any horror , mystery , people dying all over the place , type story. This will only be a two or three chapter type thing , and then it will go back to the teenage drama type of story that it is. So , aside from all of this , I hope all of you liked it , and tell me what **_**you **_**think is going to happen in the next chapter. Review and peace!)**


	19. Chapter 19

I'm Not A Robot!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own A.N.T Farm or Skittles.

**(A/N:If y'all thought the last chapter was strange and creepy , then you better prepare yourself for this one , because it's going to be one hectic adventure , now** to** reply to the people without accounts. **

_Arlin _

_Make More I'm dying to read chapter 19. It's so intense. I also want to know who wrote the letter to Fletcher. You're really great I don't know what's going to happen next but I know it will be AMAZING and OUT OF THIS WORLD! :D _

_I'm gonna be so surprised when I find out who wrote the letter! Can't wait! :O_

**You're about to find out , lol. Thank you so much, and I think you **_**might **_**be surprised at who wrote the letter. Or you may not even find out yet...hmmm...read and find out ,lol.:)**

_Loukaia _

_keep writing! i cant wait 2 see wat happens next..._

**I'll always keep writing , and I hope you like it :)**

_Guest _

_Omg omg I LOVE U post nex chapter your the best writer EVER_

**Thank you so much , you have no idea how much that means to me , and I don't think I'm the best writer ever , my writing has flaws, but thank you for your compliment , it really does mean a lot. :)**

_Lovely girl _

_I think it's Violet! Obviously, omg omg! can't wait for chapter 19 :D you're just great, I think this is one of the best ANT farm story here, to be honest! :D great job..._

**It may be ;), thank you , it truly means a lot to me to get reviews like this :D**

**Well guys , without further delay , here is chapter 19 :)**

* * *

Olive's P.O.V.

We all just stared at each other before Kyle broke the creepy silence and cleared his throat.

"So umm...Olive , where is this place?"he asked.

"It's towards the old factories in the vacant side of town , we should probably get going now if we want to get there before it rains , if it does rain."I said as I looked outside to see that the sky was gray and it looked as if it were going to rain. In silence, we left the house , jogging downtown, as I lead them to the mysterious location.

I stopped at the beginning of the driveway to the farm. The sign attached to the gate is ripped in half , and it was freaky already , and we were only at the driveway, it's hard to tell what is actually _at the site._

"So...you still sure about this?"Kyle smacked his arm and rolled her eyes.

"One of my best friends is possibly trapped here and you ask me if I'm sure about finding her?"she yells. He raises his hands in a "surrender" type gesture. She just ignores him , jumps the gate and starts walking , me following close behind.

We were walking on to the barn , when Fletcher and Kyle ran up behind us.

"Guys! We have to stay together , you've seen horror movies before , when people split up someone winds up getting killed! So can we just _please for the love of Skittles just .Stay .Together"_Kyle said.

"Kyle's right, if someone _does _have Paisley here , then that means that they are most likely here too, and when the realize that we're here , they'll probably come after us need to stay together and be careful on how loud we are."Fletcher folds her arms over her chest, nodding her head.

"You guys are right, I'm just worried is all."she said. I gazed at the road ahead of us , which was separating into the field with the empty barn , and the forest on the other side.

"Guys we have a problem."I said.

"What is it Olive?"Fletcher asked. I kept looking at the division between the woods and the field.

"Paisley never specified where she was at . Is she in the woods ,or the field where the actual barn is at? Now what are we going to do?"I ask , motioning my hands back and forth between the road and the two sides of it.

"That is actually a really good question. Maybe we should go in pairs, Olive with Fletcher and you with me Lexi."Kyle looked at him skeptically .

"Are you _kidding me?_ You _just now _told us not to split up , and now , here you are , _telling us _to split up! "Lexi said.

"It's better than you leaving by yourself isn't it? I just don't want you to get hurt , and now we can find Paisley faster than what we expected."he reasoned. Lexi finally gave in and we went on our different sides of the road , Fletcher and I were going into the woods , and Lexi and Kyle had the field .

We walked into the woods in silence , I took a deep breath before walking into the woods. Silence, dead silence. The only sound was when Fletcher and I breathed , and that wasn't much due to the fact of how afraid we both were...but it was almost ..._too _silent.

I looked through the tree tops , for any sign of Paisley. Nope , not even one bird was around.

"Hey Fletcher ...this place is starting to get creepy and I doubt Paisley is here , why don't we just head back."I tried to reason.

Silence. I raised an eyebrow as I turned around to be greeted with no one. Panic flushed through my body as I started looking around frantically.

"Fletcher!"I called out a little bit louder. He was gone.

I heard a voice from behind me laughing and it wasn't Fletcher's.I took off running , screaming at the top of my lungs. Screaming might not have been the best choice but at this point it seemed as if it were the only thing I could do at the moment to occupy the space in my mind where I was wondering what the hell was behind me.

When I had ran out of the woods I had started running in the direction that Kyle and Lexi were in when I tripped over something and fell.I jumped back up and turned around , seeing someone in all black with a mask , chasing me . I was a good hundred yards from them but I was losing ground quickly.

Instead of finding Kyle and Lexi, I had ran the other direction from the main road, past the farm , along the side of the woods. I kept running along the road , looking for Paisley and Fletcher , and trying to get whoever this person was to stop following me.

**(Meanwhile with Kyle and Lexi, Lexi's P.O.V.)**

We were searching the barn for any sign of Paisley and had found no luck .

"Lexi I don't think Paisley is here and it's getting kind of sile-"Kyle had started to say but was cut off by screaming. We ran over to the side of the barn and looked out of the window. Olive was running down the road , screaming at the top of her lungs, while being chased by someone in all black , wearing a mask. My eyes widened.

"Kyle we need to help her!"I said and by that time he was already pulling me out of the barn.

"Kyle come on!"I yelled , trying to run in the direction of Olive.

"Need some motivation?"A creepy voice behind me said . _I've heard that voice before..._I turned around halfway and was faced with another person in all black , and in a mask.

"Run Lexi!"Kyle said , grabbing my arm , and pulling me away as the figure stepped out to grab me.

Well isn't this a sight , Olive's being chased by a masked stranger , we're running behind them , while someone else is chasing us. After we kept running , we came to a part of the road where it divided into two parts , Olive went down one without seeing us , and we made the other turn. We kept running and running. Eventually my lungs had tired out and I couldn't run anymore. I stopped running and waited for someone to reach out and grab me. Surprisingly enough , it never came. I looked back and the person chasing us must have followed Olive because they were no where to be found.

"Lexi?"Kyle asked.

"Yeah?"I breathed out, turning to look at walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What's going on?"he asked. I looked back at the trail we ran down and back at him.

"I wish I knew , Kyle."I said .

**(Olive's P.O.V)**

I kept running and made my way down another path. I turned my head back slightly and saw no one following me. I stopped running and looked at my surroundings. I sighed and ruffled my hair. I lost Fletcher , Lexi , Kyle , and least all of them were probably all together somewhere, I was out on my own. When a few moments had passed I had given up on anyone being there and decided to go back and try to look for Kyle and Lexi

"Help me! Someone please help me !"a fragile voice shouted through the woods._Paisley._

I took off into the direction of the voice . I followed it into a clearing in the middle of the woods , empty. Kyle and Lexi came out and once they saw me they tackled me in hugs.

"Gosh I'm glad you're alright , wait where's Fletcher?"Kyle asked and I shrugged.

"We'll find him more can happen , I'm positive. We'll find Paisley and Fletcher and get out of this place."Lexi said .

"Awww . Isn't that sweet , you think you can get out of here, don't you?"we all turned around and were greeted by four masked stood in between Lexi and I and swung both of his arms around us.

"Who are you and why are you after our friends.?"Kyle asked.

Slowly and carefully , the strangers pulled off their masks and every one of our jaws dropped.

It was...

**(A/N:Gosh , I'm just so mean to you guys for giving you another cliff hanger aren't I?I'm sorry , lol. I'm not really good at writing mystery so I'm sorry if this sucked.I really am. Review and tell me what you think is going to happen! Peace!)**


	20. Chapter 20

I'm Not a Robot!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own A.N.T Farm.

**(A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry I took so long to update, I've just been really sad lately. It's not anything serious, just stress…. This story is a choice on the poll on my profile, and if you want a Christmas chapter for this story, I suggest you vote for it! Now to reply to the people without accounts.**

_Loukaia_

_I'm loving this mysterious story! I think it's Chyna , Angus , Violet, and Violet's aunt. I don't know 't wait to see the next chapter! :.3_

**Thanks, I didn't think people would enjoy this section of the story, but apparently they do. Maybe it is them, maybe it's not ;). I guess you'll just have to wait. Thanks for your review!**

_Fanficamazing_

_This is the singlemost best story I have ever read. _

***shocked face* Are you serious? That is a huge compliment! I'm honored to see that review. It means a lot to me to get reviews like this. Thank you! **

_Erika _

_I love this story so much! It is AMAZiNG! I am dying to know what happens in the chapter are doing an amazing job with this! _

**Thank you Erika, your review means a lot. Seeing that you are actually interested in reading the next chapter is an incredible feeling . Thanks again! **

_coconutcrumbs _

_JUST GIVE THE REST OF THE STORY! I dont wanna stop! I dont know but I feel as if its Chyna & Angus because: 1) They were acting strange 2) There were TWO 2 TWO 2 strange people. Or we could have the possibility that their just secretly dating. But then again it could just be Violet and one of her crazy minions. Well anywho... great chappie and your an awesome writer!_

**It might be them ;) you'll have to wait and see! Thank you , that means a lot. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Well everyone , now that that is out-of-the-way , without further ado , here is chapter 20!)**

* * *

Olive's P.O.V

It was ...Violet , Violet's minion or family member , it's not really clear to me...and MR AND MRS REED?!

My jaw dropped and I looked at Lexi, who had tears spilling over her eyes. Kyle stepped in front of her , as if protecting her from her own parents.

They chuckled.

"Is this the little boy who made you happy? Well, he will not love you for long, the only reason people like you is for your money , and you're pathetic , they don't even like you for that most of the time" Lexi's father said and I spoke up.

"You know you have a lot of damn nerve standing in front of your _own daughter _and treating her like a dog. One day you will get what you deserve!"I said and he reached forward and slapped me . I held the side of my face , not expecting the pain of a slap like that.

"Olive you must be pretty dumb , all you have are these losers to hang around with ."Violet said motioning between Lexi and Kyle.

'First of all they aren't losers you dumbass , they're really great friends and people with common sense and no psycho mind at the least, and I have Chyna , Fletcher ,Paisley , and Angus as well."I said confidently , not ready for the shocking twist to escape her mouth.

'Chyna and Angus are one of kidnapped Fletcher and Paisley."Violet said. _She's lying , she's lying , Chyna would never do that to you. _My inner thoughts kept telling me .

"You're lying Violet!"I exclaimed.

"No she's not"a voice behind me said , I turned around and saw Chyna and Angus , _holding hands!?_

"Wh-what ? What the hell is going on!? Can someone at least explain that question!"I yell. Chyna let's go of Angus's hand and walks towards me , standing beside of Violet , Angus doing the same .

"Olive , you're an intelligent girl, let me explain this to you , Angus and I were tired of chasing you and Fletcher around, so we got together, and joined Violet , yeah, I know, we both wanted change."Chyna said, a smirk appearing on her face.

_This is not happening, this is not happening! _I kept repeating to myself.

"Yeah , now that you understand, Chyna , Angus, you know what to do with them." Violet said , throwing her hand up towards Mr and Mrs Reed.

"Yeah, I think we know _exactly _what to do" Angus said and then out of nowhere about seven or eight cops jumped out of the bushes , including Chyna's dad. I breathed a sigh of relief, my worst fear disappearing.

"Mr and Mrs Reed, you're under arrest , so are you Violet and Mrs Sanders (**A/N:I don't know, I made it up , lol.)"** Chyna's dad said while the other officers handcuffed the others.

"Wait ...where's Fletcher? And Paisley?"I asked.

"You'll never find them"Violet said and snickered before being taken away. My heart seemed to drop into my stomach at the thought of losing Fletcher and Paisley. My shoulders slumped and I looked at Chyna's dad who put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be alright Olive, I'll find Fletcher and Paisley and they'll be back before you know it" He said and went to join the other police officers.

Chyna, Angus, Lexi, and Kyle all walked over to me , with different looks on their faces.

"What are we gonna do?"Lexi asked. Everyone looked at her and shook their heads.

"Lexi you can live with me , my mom and dad won't mind , especially after what happened. I'm just worried about Fletcher and Paisley."I said , Lexi accepted living with me in a heartbeat and Chyna shrugged her shoulders.

"They'll be fine ,you heard my dad , all we have to do is wait. I highly doubt she would hurt either one of them. "Chyna said . I nodded , still not convinced enough.

"Besides that point, when did you two get together?"I ask , nodding between Chyna and Angus. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess it just kind of happened. We were talking on the way home from the talent show a few days ago and then decided to take a look into what Violet was doing , then we made a plan to get back at her and stop all of this , because someone was going to get killed."Angus said .

"Or kidnapped"Lexi muttered under her breath.

"Well , the more we stand here the more we'er going to think about it , so why don't we just try to go do something to get our minds off of it?"Kyle suggested.

"I guess"I said.

"See , that's the spirit Olive!"he joked and I rolled my eyes. We all started exiting the property and went back to our houses. Kyle hugged all of us goodbye and went into his house. I opened my door to my house and walked in , Lexi was shaking all over. She wanted to make a good impression to meet my parents, although she has absolutely nothing to worry about.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you at?"I yelled into my house, looking around the corners.I went into the living room and found them on the couch , watching a reality show.

"Hi Olive , Hi Lexi"Mom said . Lexi looked at me , as if saying to get me to talk first. I explained the whole entire situation to her ,including her parents and Paisley and Fletcher going missing. Lexi's eyes filled with tears when I brung up her parents and my mom brought her into a hug.

"Of course you can stay with us Lexi , that's just terrible. You can have our guest room. It's going to be okay darling. We'll go back to your house to get your things and you can stay with us as long as you want."my mom said , a tear acutally escaping her eye.

"We'll do that tomorrow , but tonight you can room with Olive"my dad said giving Lexi a hug when my mother decided to release her from her got something to eat and went into my room and I shut the door. Lexi sat on my bed and I finally decided to ask her.

"Alright , I know something else had to go on besides what you're telling me about your parents. You didn't seem too shocked when you found out that they were the masked strangers."I said easing into the subject carefully as took a sip of her drink and began speaking.

"Well...over the past couple of years my dad had started acting different , and then my mom changed and hell took over my life. That's why I always acted stuck up and prissy. Then I started being friends with you...and then everything seemed fine again and the violence at home seemed to bounce right back off of when we went looking for them they weren't at home and I guess I kind of just knew that it was them but I had to see it for myself."she said , taking a bite of her sandwhich.

I shook my head, if you ever met Lexi's parents you would never think that they would do something like this . It was just awful and a sickening thought. I felt so bad for Lexi.

"I just ...feel empty "she shrugged.

"Me too, I lost one of my best friends and the one person I've ever really had feelings for. We're only 13 and 15 **(A/N:I don't know they're real ages in the show so I came up with this) **we shouldn't be going through things like this."I said , a tear building in my eye as a million scary thoughts ran through my mind. _What if something bad happened to them? What if I never see them again? _

"Olive? You're thinking something bad has happened to them , haven't you?"Lexi asked.

"Yeah, the only thing that is confusing to me is how they copied Paisley's voice."I said and then I thought about it for a moment and realization dawned on me and I turned to Lexi.

"Olive? You don't think that they're actually in the woods do you?"Lexi asked. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"I don't know , there is a good chance that they might be, but if they _are_ in the woods then Chyna's dad will most likely find them. If they don't find them in a week we'll go , but until then , we need to get our heads off of the subject"I said. She groaned and layed back on the bed.

"You do know that it will be on the news tonight?"she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah I know , this is going to be the worst week of my life, we're going to be worried sick all week."I said. Not really knowing what was ahead of us for this week.

**(A/N:Well everyone , that was very short and awful. I really think that I let you guys down, first I haven't updated in FOREVER and then I give you the most suckish chapter I have ever written. I'm sorry. Well , chapter 21 will be up soon , since I'm now on Christmas break starting today! Well until then . Review and peace!)**


	21. Chapter 21

I'm Not a Robot!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own A.N.T Farm or _Romeo and Juliet. _

**(A/N: Hey guys, I can't believe it, 86 reviews!? . Only 14 more until 100 and if I can get that then I will make a HUGE chapter for you all. Now to reply to the people without accounts; **

_FOLIVE LOVER _

_Make more that was so intense I love it please make another chapter_

**Thank you, part of my New Years resolution is to update this story a lot more. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_Guest _

_awsume !_

**Thank you! :)**

**Now that I have replied to everyone, now to carry on with the story! **

* * *

**Olive's P.O.V **

We just layed on my bed and eventually fell asleep in woke up the next morning by the smell of pancakes and bacon. Lexi got out of bed first and I just rolled out of the bed and onto the floor. Lexi laughed as I layed face-down on my bedroom floor, not even attempting to get up.

"C'mon Olive, don't you want breakfast?"Lexi said, stretching.

"No...the floor is comfortable enough, thank you"I said but Lexi pulled me out of the floor anyway. I started stretching and we both went downstairs to find two plates sitting at the table and found my mom in the kitchen.

"Hi mom! Where's dad?" I asked, sitting at the table. She came into the kitchen with two glasses of orange juice, which she put in front of Lexi and I.

"Oh, he went to go borrow your Uncle Dave's van so he could move a lot of Lexi's things over to our house" She said, went into the kitchen, and returned with a plate of her own. She sat down with us and saw Lexi eating her pancakes and bacon like tomorrow would never come.

"Gosh Lexi, are my pancakes _that _good?" Mom chuckles, taking a bite of her French Toast.

"Well, they are really good, it's just...my parent's never made me breakfast like this" She said, taking a drink of her orange juice. My face fell and my mother's did too. That was sad, I felt really bad for making jokes about Lexi being a snob earlier this year, when I knew nothing about her, or the situation she was in.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lexi" My mom said, I could tell she felt guilty for asking because of the look in her eyes.

"It's okay, it's not like you knew, thank you for making me this " Lexi mom smiled.

"Your welcome sweetheart, and you know what? Just call me mom" she smiled and Lexi smiled to herself, and went back to eating her food.

After everyone ate my dad came back and said whenever Lexi was ready we would all go to her house to collect her things. Lexi said that she was ready now and we all got in my Uncle's van and drove to Lexi's house.

When we got their my dad went to the front door and tried to open it, which turned out to be locked. Lexi chuckled at my dad stuggling and got out of the van, walked up to her front porch, grabbed a key out of a plant beside the door, unlocked it, and allowed my dad to go in.

Mom and I got out of the van and walked into Lexi's house and we led them up to her room.

After we all got into her room, we started collecting her books, magazines, and clothes and put them into boxes, while my dad said he would get her furniture tomorrow. Mom and dad were carrying out a load of boxes while a picture fell out of the one I was carrying, and Lexi picked it up and frowned when she saw it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to her. She didn't say anything, she just held the picture closer to me and once I saw it clearly it was a picture of Lexi and Paisley when they were younger.

"I'm sorry Lexi" I said.

"I just hope she's okay" she muttered under her breath, going back to picking up boxes like nothing had happened. I just sighed and walked out of the door with the box. After about one hour we finally had all of Lexi's things ready and were getting ready to leave when she started frowning.

"What's wrong Lexi?" My dad asked, putting her last box in the trunk. She shrugged.

"I just feel bad for this, I don't know why, I still feel bad" Lexi says.

"Don't feel bad, you're a part of the Doyle family now, not legally, but you know what I mean" Dad says as he gave Lexi a pat on the back.

We were getting ready to leave when Lexi turned around one last time and looked at her house.

"I never want to see this place again" She mutters and we left behind Lexi's old life, as she started a new one.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

My head was pounding and I felt dizzy as I opened my eyes. _Where was I? _My vision was blurry and then cleared out.

Once I could see clearly I realized I was in some sort of dark room. _Olive, where's Olive!_

"Olive! Are you here?!' I called out. I raised up quickly, and tried to walk around.

"Fletcher?" A female voice asked. It wasn't Olive..._was it Paisley?_

_"Paisley?" _I asked, I was greeted by the light of her phone shining in my face.

"Fletcher? Is that you?" Paisley asked, looking at me by the light of her phone.

"Yeah it's me, where are we?" I asked, looking around in the darkness.

"I wish I knew...we're the only ones down here though" She answered, and hit a switch and a bunch of lights turned on. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I looked at my surroundings and realized we were in some kind of basement type of room. The only things in the room besides us is a table and a shovel.

"How long have we been down here?" I asked. She messed around on her phone for a moment before answering.

"It's only been one night, nothing too serious.." She answered and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"_Nothing too serious? _The others are probably worried sick about us!" I exclaimed, starting to worry.

"Fletcher, calm down, they'll find us pretty soon I'm sure, I would text Lexi or call her but since we're underground I can't find any service" She said, waving her phone around.

_Underground? How did we get down here? _

"How did you get down here?" I asked, looking for any way to get out.

"I was kidnapped in my house, I called Lexi but someone hung up the phone, how did _you _get here?" She asked.

"Lexi, Kyle, Olive, and I were worried about you and we went looking for you and I was trying to find you with Olive, I turned my back for one second, got hit in the head with something, and then I blacked out, woke up, and here I am" I said. She only nodded and sat back down on the cold floor and pulled a book out of her jacket pocket and started reading.

My eyes widened and I blinked a few times just to make sure. Paisley was reading _Romeo and Juliet?_

"_Romeo and Juliet?" _I asked, sinking down beside of her.

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't expect it from a girl like me, as everyone calls me dumb, but the joke is on them because I'm actually pretty intelligent, not like Olive's level of intelligent but I'm still really smart. The only reason I started doing the '_dumb girl' _act is because I wanted boys to like me. Pathetic right?" She said, putting the book down.

"Well, yeah. Being intelligent actually makes _real guys _like you. I mean, Olive thought no one loved her, but look where we are now" I said. She nodded and looked at me sincerely.

"Thank you Fletcher" She said.

"Your welcome Paisley" I said and then everything fell silent.

"We need to think of a plan to get out of here, because what if they can't find us?" She said.

"Yeah, we do need to think of a plan, let's start brainstorming" I said and we both sat in silence, trying to think of one way that _might _get us out of here.

**Chyna's P.O.V**

Angus and I walked back to my house and sat on the couch, trying to watch some TV to get our mind off of today's events.

"I feel bad for Olive and Lexi, they're probably worried sick right now" He said.

"I know, at least we got Violet and her aunt, and Lexi's parents under arrest" I said.

"I think that was today's only brightside" He said.I nodded my head and went back to watching TV with Angus's arm around my shoulder.

"I feel bad about not _fully _telling them about our relationship. They're our friends, they deserve to know" I said.

"Yeah, but relationship problems should be the least of our worries right now" He said.

"I know, but still, I feel bad" I remarked, going back to watching TV.

"What are we going to do? Walk up to the people that we have crushed on, and that have crushed on us, and say '_Hey, we're going out now!'" _I asked. He laughed at me and rolled his eyes.

"Chyna it's not that big of a deal, they didn't have a problem showing off their relationship, why should we?" He asked, fipping through channels.

"I don't know, I would just feel weird about it, I mean, aren't you going to feel at least a _tiny _bit awkward telling them?' I asked.

"Well now that you mention it let me think..hmm...NO!" He said and I just laughed and rolled my eyes, my attention now back on the TV, our awkwardness forgotten.

**Lexi's P.O.V**

No matter what Mr and Mrs Doy- excuse me..dad and mom, say to me, I'll always feel bad and guilty about this, it seems pretty hard to raise a teenage girl, and basically adopting another one? God, I felt really bad, but at the same time, I couldn't be happier to have such a caring family take me in. I took one last look at the house that held many memories, good and bad, mostly bad, and sighed, getting in the van, wanting to get away from this house as quickly as possible.

When we got back to Olive's house, "dad" showed me to my new room. It was plain white with peach polka dots, with some peach colored curtains, and an empty closet.

"We can paint it differently if you like" He said, putting a couple of boxes down on the floor.

I look around and purse my lips, smiling.

"No...it looks pretty enough the way it already is" I said, unpacking my boxes.

"Alright then" He chuckled, going out to get more boxes. I already had a closet so I started unpacking all of my clothes and hanging them up.I saw a basket under the clothes in the closet and realized it was for shoes. I unpacked those and put them away as well, as dad, mom, and Olive helped bring the rest of the boxes in the room.

I already had a bed in this room so "dad" asked me what I should do with my old one and I told him I would just sell it. He asked me if I was sure and I nodded. All I needed from my room was my makeup desk and I was ready to live here!

When all of the boxes were in my new room Olive and I started unpacking.

"So...do you think they're safe?" She asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" I asked, but then I realized she was talking about Fletcher and Paisley. I shook my head and then answered.

"I don't know, 99 percent yes in my opinion, but this is Violet's trap we're dealing with" I said, opening another box.

"I know" and then everything fell silent again and we started arranging things on the little tables and everything went back to normal silence.

After we had unpacked everything all we had to do is make my bed, which I obviously wasn't doing, and going and getting the rest of my furniture, so Olive and I decided to take a break. When we walked past the kitchen I heard my new "parents" whispering and muttering things under their breath in the living room while they were watching TV.

Olive had the idea to try and scare them, so she crept up behind the couch, and I watched as she jumped out and almost gave her mom and dad a heart attack. Her mom jumped and her dad's hand flew to his chest. Olive burst out laughing, bending over, with her hands on her knees.

She was smiling and chuckling until her eyes met the TV screen. Her lips pressed into a thin line and her eyebrows scrunched together as a sad expression took over her face. I didn't even have to know anything by her telling me that she was thinking about Fletcher. Over the past month or so, I've seen that expression a lot on Olive's face, and it was definitely hurting her.

"What's going on?" I asked as my eyes met up with the TV.

**Missing Teenagers, San Francisco Report**

Were the words on the screen and without a word, Olive and I sat on opposite sides of the couch, her parents in the middle of us.

The reporter started talking and silence fell through the whole house.

**"Two teenagers which shall remain unnamed are missing in the area, which was brought up by four people who have been arrested at the site today. And now over to Officer Parks, who has been on the case since the day it started" She said and the camera flickered over to Chyna's father. **

**"Thank you Jenny, a young male and female have went missing today and we have been on the scene all day. We have arrested the four people who kidnapped the two, but they still remain unfound. I believe we are very close to finding them though" He said and then it flashed back to the reporter. **

**"And there you have it, the two remain unfound. We will have more updates on the two tomorrow..." **She said and I looked over to Olive, who was tugging on the hem of her shirt.

"Well, Olive, I guess we should get in bed, we have school tomorrow" I said, and without a goodnight her parents, she silently left to go to her room, and as she walked past me, her eyes avoided mine and she tried to hide her face, but I already knew.

Olive was crying. I told 'Mom' and 'Dad' goodnight and not to worry about Olive, that she'll be fine, and they only nodded and said goodnight back and I trudged up the stairs. I went into my room, changed into my pajamas and threw my hair in a ponytail **(A/N:Outfit is on my Polyvore account , along with Olive's :) **and walked into Olive's room.

When I opened the door I found her already in her pajamas, her hair in a bun, and her head in her hands, her shoulders slightly moving. She was definitely crying, I gently walked over to her and sat on her bed and hugged her, and let her cry into my shirt.

"I'm just scared Lexi...what if they don't find them?" She muffled, through sobs. I rubbed her back and tears swelled in my own eyes.

"It's going to be fine Olive. They'll be back before you know it, I know that for a fact" Which I didn't, I was actually quite scared they wouldn't return either...but Olive was scared way worse than I was, and I couldn't let her find that out.

"I'm still worried" Olive muttered under her breath.

"We should get some sleep, dry those pretty eyes" I hugged her goodnight and went back into my room and shut the door and turned the light off. I stayed awake for a majority of the night, praying and wishing for a way for Paisley and Fletcher to return.

I don't know how we were going to make it through the rest of this week, especially with school going on and am I going to cheer up Olive?

**(A/N: Well that sucked. I'm sorry, lol. I hope you enjoyed the little taste of Chyna/Angus, and Fletcher's awakening. The next chapter is more "Emotional" I guess you could say, so you might need some tissues, lol, just kidding. Anyways, I hope you all liked it! Review and peace!)**


	22. Chapter 22

I'm Not a Robot!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own A.N.T Farm, or

**(A/N: Hey everyone, it's been a while, I missed you guys! I hope you didn't give up on me, even though some of you probably already have. I am really sorry about my hiatus. I just really needed some experience time, and some writing improvement time. I really hope you don't hate me! I still love you guys!)**

_Loukaia _

_keep writing! this is great so far! :)_

**Thank you, that means a lot to me :)**

**Now that I've replied to the one person that reviewed without an account, I hope you all like this chapter!)**

**Olive's P.O.V**

I eventually cried out all of my tears, and fell into a dreamless sleep. The next morning my annoying alarm clock woke me up, reminding me that I had school today, I took a shower, got dressed, and fixed my hair.

Not my best outift or hair, but oh well. _Who cares anyway?_ I went downstairs and found Lexi already dressed and looking pretty as always, eating a bowl of cereal. I sat down at the table and pushed my food that was sat in front of me away. Lexi stopped eating and looked at me, placing her bowl on the table.

"Olive, I know you're upset, but you have to eat, Fletcher would hate to see you like this" She said and my breath hitched in my throat at his name.

"It's okay Lexi, I'm fine. I just...don't feel like eating right now, I'm going to talk to Kyle" I said, checked the clock, saw that I had one hour before school starts and I left to go talk to him. He was the only one that could help me right now. I love Lexi like a sister...but Kyle knew my past, and he knew how I could get, so my best option was talking to him.

I walked over to his house and knocked on his door, and he opened it with a curious look on his face. He walked outside and shut his door, stepping towards me.

"Olive? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just paranoid, I don't know what to do, I can't focus, I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't do anything!" I said, flailing my arms around. He grabbed my shoulders, forcing my arms down.

"Olive, you're going to be alright. Violet is so obsessed with Fletcher she wouldn't bring herself to hurt him, so I doubt him or Paisley are hurt, they might be locked away somewhere, but I highly doubt that they're hurt" He said,

"I know, but I can't just be okay with this!" I said, pacing back and forth.

"Olive, calm down, everything will be alright, what happened to Lexi?" He asked.

"She lives with me now, long story, that I will tell you later, I should probably get going" I shook my head, giving him a hug and running off his porch.

"It was great talking to you Olive!" He shouted sarcastically, waving goodbye. I just kept running. When I reached the road I looked at my watch, and decided to walk to school, and get there early.

I started walking, trying to put my thoughts about Fletcher and Paisley away from me, and failing completely. I walked to school in silence, my head was starting to hurt, and I knew today would be hell.

I feel a little bad for leaving Lexi at home, but at the same time, I do need some personal space. Lexi's my best friend, but still...

**Lexi's P.O.V**

Olive went over to Kyle's house and started talking to him, and then she left, walking to school. After I ate my breakfast, I grabbed my books, and my purse, hugged "mom", and then started walking to school. Olive was probably already at school, and I started wondering about a few things.

_Is Olive mad at me? If so, then what did I do?_

No, Lexi, you're over-thinking this, she probably just needed some time alone. You didn't do anything to purposely piss her off, so you should be fine. She's probably still a little shaken up because of everything that has been going on lately.

I'm just worrying about this too much...but Olive is my best friend...I should worry about her, shouldn't I?

Ughh...I just today could be over with, and it's barely even started.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

Paisley and I have been in here, yet another night, still unfound. Right now, I was starting to get really worried. _What if they didn't find us? What if Olive and Lexi and everyone forgets about us, and moves on with their lives?_

My breathing picked up, and lowered every now and then, panic filling my body.

"Fletcher, calm down..everything is going to be fine" Paisley's soft voice sounded from the corner.

"What if it isn't Paisley? What if they forget us? What if they move on and leave us here to die" I shrieked.

"Fletcher you know better than that" She scolded.

"Well, it's a possibility!" I shouted. Then an idea rang through my head. _Shouting. _

"Paisley. There are tiny holes in the boards above us, what if we shout so loud that they can hear us?" The idea was forming in my head already.

"That's a good idea!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPP PPPPPPPPPP" We started shouting, standing up, trying to make as much noise as possible.

"HEEEELLLLPPP!"

**~Olive's P.O.V~**

I walked to my locker, got my books, and walked off to class, leaving my sanity behind. I didn't know what I felt anymore. I'm just tired of getting my hopes up for things, and then having them disappear. I just wish I could find an escape to all of this stress...

**~Lexi's P.O.V, later that day~**

The first few hours of school Olive didn't talk to me at all, and when lunch rolled around, she sat down with me silently at the table.

"H-hey Olive...are you okay?" I asked cautiously. She nodded, not even looking at me.

"No you're not. You need to talk about it"

"I'll talk about it when the time is right, now is not that time though. I appreciate your concern though" and with that she stood up, walking away. She's looking like she did that one day a while back._ Nothing_...she looks dead and stone cold. She has no emotion in her face at all, and it's starting to show through her actions as well.

She's acting like a _robot_...I just hope she comes out of this daze soon, before she does something she'll regret...

**(A/N:Okay, I know this was short and it sucked, but I needed to finish it up and get it up before you all started leaving me. I never wanted you to be disappointed in me, but I think it's clear I have! Next chapter will make more sense and I promise it will not be this long of a wait!)**


	23. Chapter 23

I'm Not a Robot

Chapter 23- If You Ever Come Back

Disclaimer: I do NOT own A.N.T Farm.

**(A/N: Hey guys, it's definitely been a while, hasn't it? If you have heard it before, yes, this chapter is based on the song "If You Ever Come Back" by The Script -which I in no way own-. I hope y'all like this!)**

Olive's P.O.V

Through the rest of the day, I felt like complete hell. My eyes started drooping, and I fell asleep in class twice, even though I had a sufficient amount of sleep last night. I guess it's just me missing Fletcher... but...it's not depression is it? No, it couldn't be, I shouldn't be so worked up over a boy anyways..

_Olive! What are you saying!? This is Fletcher Quimby, the guy you have liked for freaking ever! Oh, now you decide to give up!?_

What are you talking about? I'm not _"giving up?" _I need to move on with my life is what I need to do. I can't waste my time worrying about Fletcher, whatever happens, will happen...and why do you think that I am giving up?

_Oh, sweetheart. You are so intelligent yet so ignorant. One thing always leads to another! First you'll start to lose connection with your feelings, start thinking less about him, and then POOF, Fletcher Quimby will no longer roam around your mind._

YES HE WILL! I am not going to give up on him! He will be found and he WILL come back!

_I highly doubt that, Olive. _

Yeah, what the hell ever…. I am _not _going to give up on Fletcher….it's just stupid to think about it..

_If it's so stupid why in the world are you arguing with your conscience? _

…

_Exactly_

Shut up!

_It's your mind. You're the one losing it! _

Maybe you're right

_You're damn straight that I'm right!_

Okay then...

_Look, Olive, is it going to hurt? Yes...but as if you haven't noticed, it's happening right now. You're slowly losing him, day by day. _

I want to keep him in my mind and life!

_Then fight for him_

**Lexi's P.O.V**

The day went by slowly but surely, and Olive had nothing to do with anyone. Even her teachers were pulling me aside all day, asking me if I knew if she was okay. I tried talking to Chyna and Angus, but they both told me that she would be okay eventually. I was getting fed up and planned in my head to talk to Olive as soon as she got home.

_But what if she __**doesn't make it **__home? _

Don't start with that argument! Not today! Olive is fine, she's just shook up. Aren't we all anyways? I'll just keep a close eye on her more... I really hope my conscience is wrong.

_For once, I have to agree with that. _

**Chyna's P.O.V**

"Why in the hell did we say that?! We don't know if she's going to be okay or not!" Angus shouted as we exited the school.

"I don't know! I guess it was just stress... I think we need to call Lexi and Olive over tonight so we can discuss the case with my dad" I shoved my hands in my pockets as we walked to my house.

"Chyna, I think Olive's really starting to break..." Angus sighed.

"I know, but I don't know what to do!" I yelled.

"Don't get mad! We've just got to keep an eye on her is all" He soothed.

"Yeah...I'll text Lexi right now and ask her if they can come over..." I mumbled, pulling my phone out, preparing for the adventure ahead.

**Olive's P.O.V**

I trudged home, not really wanting anyone to even come into contact with me because I was so irritable.

I pulled out my phone and looked at the lock screen, it was a pitcure of Fletcher and I...Even though he was the only person who could make me smile right now just looking at us together makes me frown. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I faced the truth and whispered;

_"Fletcher Quimby, I'll love you forever even if you don't come back..."_

**(A/N: *Harper Finkle voice* well... Haha, but no seriously, I'm back now and I hope you all liked this. Since I've been gone for a long time here's a snippet of chapter 24!**

_**"So that's it...you're giving on everything you've worked for?" Chyna asked, crossing her arms over her chest. **_

_**"I don't know. Sometimes I think it'd be better if I had never said I liked Fletcher. None of this would've happened. It's all my fault" I looked down at my converse before sitting down on the couch. **_

**Review and tell me if you want chapter 24? Bye lovelies!)**


End file.
